Lincoln Loud, Where Are You?
by Batdude365
Summary: Having had enough of competing with Lori, Carol decides to take very drastic measures, which involves the use of a particular albino brother of Lori's... (Cover image by pyg from Loud Booru; co-written by DukeyDukeyDoo)
1. Not So Humble Beginnings

After one long afternoon spent trying to one-up her long-time rival, Lori Loud, on SwiftyPic, Carol finally returned home after doing a picnic themed selfie with her obscure cousin from Alabama. Her followers believed he was her boyfriend though, but Carol paid it no mind. Anything to get ahead of that Loud girl, I suppose.

"Now, let's see who has the most likes now, Loud," she prematurely gloats, whipping her phone out. Upon opening up SwiftyPic, she could see on full display that Lori ended up upstaging her picnic selfie with one of her own. With an actual boyfriend no less.

"What the hell?! 115 likes already?!" In a small fit of rage, Carol slams her phone onto her bed, which bounces onto the floor with no real damage to be seen on the screen. She then slumpily plops onto her bed with a fierce scowl.

"UGH! There's no stopping her from upstaging me! What else could I possibly do to put that conniving copycat in her place?"

Getting up to retrieve her mobile device, Carol sits back down on her bed and decides to look through Lori's profile. "Wonder if there's anything here that could inspire me..." Half an hour of scrolling through selfies of Lori's pretentious mug later, she stops to think.

"Come on, Pingrey. Think of something. What is one unique aspect of Lori that you don't have? Let's see here... She has 10 siblings. I'm an only child. I think she has 9 brothers and 1 sister. Or was it 9 sisters and only 1 brother?" Attempting to look for answers, Carol scrolls down further and sees the top of a group photo of Lori's entire family. Sparking her interest, she saves the picture to her camera roll, opens her photo album, and selects the marker tool on said photo.

"Hmm..." Apart from drawing a mustache, horns, and a retarded facial expression on Lori, and drawing X's across some of her sisters' faces. Carol didn't notice anything very noteworthy. That is, until she saw her one point of interest right dab in the center of the picture and drew a heart shape around it in emphasizing red, which just so happens to be the only boy of the Loud family, Lincoln.

"He's perfect. May be the key to squashing that Loud tramp like the intolerable insect she is," she starts to preposterously plot in her head with a Grinch-worthy sneer. "Lincoln Loud... you will be mine."

With the smallest smidgeon of a resemblance of a plan in her head to set into action, Carol, for the rest of the day, skimmed through internet videos about how to unlock doors and windows, sewn together a black skin-tight jumpsuit along with gloves boots to complement the style, and a ninja mask to conceal both her identity and presence, and purchased some essential items for her operation from the town mall. Now, she just had to wait until nightfall to put her plan into action.

* * *

That same afternoon, whilst packing up her picnic items into her family's van, Lori couldn't help but feel triumphant for herself. She found out she got more likes than Carol once more, and didn't believe Carol was coming up with any more ideas anytime soon. The two had practically done every kind of selfie there was in the span of only a singular day. At the moment, it felt good to be Lori Loud...then her Latino boyfriend, Roberto (Bobby for short), said he wanted a quick chat with her.

"Lori... There's something I've been wanting to get off my chest since this morning," he said with a very much noticeable impediment in his voice, on the account of his swollen gums. "What is it, Bobby?" responded Lori.

"Why weren't you there for me when I had my dentist appointment today?" Bobby retorted back. "What dentist appointment? I don't recall you talking about any at all," a rather snarky Lori responds.

"I told you each day about it during our chat for weeks!" Bobby claims. "You've spent, like, the whole day taking a bunch of meaningless selfies and blocking me every time I tried to call you!"

With what Lori deemed a worthy alibi, she explains, "Those quote on quote 'meaningless' selfies have been what's keeping my SwiftyPic status above Carol Pingrey's all day. And now, I highly doubt she'll formulate anything to top my latest one."

* * *

Bobby has finally had enough of her social networking antics. One long, painful hour of being in an unnerving dental chair and having each wisdom tooth yanked out by metal pincers one by one, would generally not put anyone in the lightest of moods. Especially if their loved ones flat out pretended they didn't exist through the whole painful process.

After Lori's very poor excuse for her abandonment of him, Bobby rants, "Does obsessing over some so-called rivalry with this Carol girl really mean that much more to you than your own family and friends?! Would you end up sacrificing every single relationship you've ever had JUST to prove you're better to ONE person out of the entire friggin' planet?! The point is, you're letting showing Pingrey up become your only life goal, and it's gonna take QUITE the toll on our relationship if you decide to continue!"

Having caught ear of all that, Lori begins to reminisce how the whole 'battle of the ages' thing with her and Carol had started. All the way back when she and Leni used to be in the Bluebell Scout troop. Alas, Carol Pingrey was also along for that ride, having beaten Lori's cookie selling record tenfold and had successfully pilfered that gold medal straight out of Lori's grasp.

Even her younger sister's comfort couldn't put her at ease. From that point on, she vowed to wage war on Carol Pingrey. The result was years and years of the two duking it out in any sort of contest the two's minds were able to conjure up.

Tears begin to form down her cheeks when she realizes that the way she and Bobby first met was when her and Carol were at each other's throats in archery club during their middle school years. He was just walking along the field, minding his own business, until Lori just had to penetrate him in the thigh with one of her stray arrows she launched blindfolded.

After witnessing this, she went to go console him, saying "I'm sorry" rapidly God knows how many times that day. On the upside, they started to go out with each other, relieving her stress of keeping up with Pingrey. By only a margin. And during the process, she ends up remembering about all the times Bobby had mentioned his upcoming dentist appointment during their video chats, causing her to get closer to the verge of tears.

* * *

Kudos to DukeyDukeyDoo for collaborating with me on this story. In fact, he has his own story he's trying to develop too. He would greatly appreciate if someone in the audience could go and collaborate with him on that story too.


	2. In Charge of the House

As a cross Roberto was about to enter his pickup truck, he felt two arms wrap around his hips and tightly squeeze them. Sobbing indefinitely, Lori blubbers, "I'M SORRY, BOO-BOO BEAR! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I'VE SAID TODAY! LIFE WOULD LITERALLY BE UNBEARABLE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Following her pleads of mercy, she bawls deep into Bobby's side, leaving a bit of tear residue on his right jean pocket. After realizing what an absolute wreck Lori would be without a guy like him at her side, he decides to give in to Lori's begging-induced apology. "Oh, alright. But promise me this, Lori. You won't put rivalry and competition before everything else anymore, OK?" Wiping away her tears, Lori then nods, agreeing to withhold her life-long urge from now on. "OK. I promise."

"Alright. Glad that you finally came to your senses. You wouldn't have known what you had until it was gone, if you kept going down this route," inquired Bobby. Moments of silence is heard until Lori decides to break it.

"So... how's everything going in the city?" she asks. "Things are going good up there. The bodega's been pretty packed the past few days, though," Bobby replied. "Has your grandpa ever thought of hiring at least one other person?" "You know how the guy is with money, babe. He's a real stickler when it comes to that."

It was right then and there that Lori quickly brainstormed simple way of helping to relieve Bobby's stress. "How about this? I can come back with you to the city and help you out with your job. What do ya say?" "Hmm... Alright."

* * *

Lori drives back home in Vanzilla, putting Leni in charge while she's at the city for the day (Don't worry, she's nowhere near as dumb as she normally is here), and tells her to call if anything goes awry. She hops into Bobby's truck, as the two skid off. However, unbeknownst to the Loud girl, this was a decision she's bound to deeply regret (nothing related to Leni).

Leni, as a babysitter, obviously isn't as strict as her roommate, but still acts sensibly restrictive towards everybody, much to their relief. The kids were still allowed to have their fun, so long as it didn't affect the house's condition in any sort of way. As soon as the clock struck 9 sharp, Leni escorts everyone to their beds, where they change into their jammies.

Then, she tucks in Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, kissing each of them on their foreheads as they drifted off to Dreamland. Next, she gets into her own nightgown, slips into bed, and gets her sleep mask on. A half-hour later, she wakes up, realizing she forgot something of great importance. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to lock the doors and windows!"

This prompts her to rush out of bed and do just that. "Don't want any burglars in here anytime soon." Leni gets a cup of milk from the fridge and walks back upstairs to go back to sleep, with some aid from the glass in her grasp. "Bottoms up." Downing every drop of milk in the glass, Leni immediately conks out, as the cup rolls a few centimeters towards the nightstand.

* * *

Elsewhere, an alarm clock goes off at precisely midnight in a certain blonde's bedroom. Perking up from her slumber, she switches the clock off. "Finally time to pay the Loud House a late night visit." Hopping out of bed, the girl strips out of her nightgown and puts her normal attire on (purple blouse with brown skirt).

She then slips on a black bodysuit over her clothes, puts a mask covering her entire face, save for her nose eyes, and the top of snaps some gloves to the suit's cuffs, and buckles her flat-heeled boots.

She climbs out of her bedroom window, carrying a slightly hefty backpack on her shoulder, and makes a feline-esque landing on all fours on the front lawn. She quickly tiptoes over to her car, tosses her bag into the trunk, and got into the front seat, revving the car up.

"It's go-time."


	3. Claiming Her Prize

Pulling right up at the Loud House at around only a quarter til 1, Carol slithers out the car and scavenges through her trunk for her bag. As she sneaks up to a window on the back of the house, she pulls out a crowbar and tries to pry it open with some success, as it opens only a fraction of the way up.

"Better be enough room for me to slip through." remarked Carol as she lifts up her right leg and puts it through the opening.

She manages to get all the way inside, only to slip onto the kitchen sink's faucet and collapse onto the checkered granite floor with a noisy thump.

"Ugh! Fucking faucet!" Carol muttered softly.

And it was only to get more unfortunate for her, when she reorients herself and goes into the living room, she ends up stepping on the family cat's tail with the sharp end of her boot, causing Cliff to screech out at the top of his little lungs in the troublesome tomcat by the throat, Carol chastises and strangles Cliff.

"Just shut the hell up, you stupid cat! You're gonna blow my cover!" Carol threatened.

Just as things couldn't get more complicated for her, some yawning is heard as one of the doors upstairs opens, much to Carol's misfortune.

"Cliff, what could you possibly want at 1 in the morning?" A voice said.

By adding onto the pile of things never going Carol's way currently, one of Lori's many sisters just happened to be awakened from her slumber, to see the scenario from the top of the stairs. Even better, this one doesn't take very kindly to animal cruelty, as she's the one with the backwards red cap. It was Lana.

"GUYS! WAKE UP! A CAT BURGLAR BROKE IN!" Lana called out in alarm!

As Lana was about to alert the others of the strange person in black downstairs, starting with Leni, Carol rushes up the stairs and spin-kicks her into the opposite wall, leaving a plaster fracture and knocking her out cold.

"Lana, what are you doing up past midnight?", questioned her twin sister, Lola, as her beauty sleep was disrupted by Lana's yelling.

She goes up to the door and sees a mysterious figure next to her unconscious sibling through its miniature opening. She then decides to grab the nearest object in the room to attack the intruder with. Luckily for her, her twin's monkey wrench was conveniently sitting right on her tea party table.

"People better think twice when it comes to messing with my family," Lola vengefully whispered, as she sneaks up on Carol.

She socks her right in the left knee with her little tool of destruction, only to get sucker punched and suffering the same fate. One by one, the 7 other non-infant sisters encounter the disguised infiltrator, try to fight back and avenge their fallen kin, only to be KO'd each and every time. By the time Lynn tries to teach Carol a lesson, the sole Loud brother finally wakes up after all the ruckus.

"Why is everyone out of bed already? It's still nighttime!" Lincoln called out.

As he was complaining, Lincoln witnessed his sport-enthused sister being chucked down the stairs and towards the front door like a ragdoll by, what he assumed, was an unidentifiable burglar come to take everything that wasn't nailed down on the Loud property.

That is, until the female crook looked up and glared at him with devilish intent. She gives him an alluring pose as well as a seductive look in her eyes.

"Hey there, Linky Boy..." The female crook said in a seductive voice. "Why don'tcha come along with me? We're gonna go for a lil' ride."

Lincoln didn't like the sound of that female crook's voice. Neither did he like the intentions that she had in store for him, as he gulped nervously.

Before he could retreat back into his private quarters and barricade the door, Carol pins Lincoln down onto the carpet floor, with both knees restraining his legs down, one hand suffocating him as he tries to pry it off his throat for the sake of his esophagus, and the other reaching into her bag.

She had what seemed to be a spray can with an etched-off label, pouring its contents onto a tablecloth. Next, Carol sets the two objects to the side, grabs her mask, and pulls it off, revealing her true identity to the lad. "Wha... Carol? What's going on?"

"You'll see for yourself in due time, Lil' Linky...", replied Carol as she presses the rag down onto his mouth and nostrils, causing him to struggle against her chokehold, flailing his arms about.

Until he, at last, stops moving and blacks out from the chloro-cloth. Grabbing the little runt by the back of his pajama collar and setting him on her shoulder, Carol goes back into the kitchen to exit the way she came in, though she had to open the window more to accommodate for her catch of the day.

She sets Lincoln in her car's front passengers' seat, takes off her black suit and stuffs it inside her trunk along with her equipment bag. Checking around to see that her person is suspicion-free for the most part, she starts her car and revs off. Looking to her right, she stares at Lincoln with a demented smile and chortle.

"Oh, Lil' Linky... I just know we're gonna have soooo much fun together..."


	4. Start of a Traumatizing Relationship

Carol keeps driving further and further from the Loud House, slamming the gas pedal down as far as it could. Where she was going, was towards the other side of Royal Woods, the location of her abode, with her soon-to-be boytoy in tow.

Out of the blue, a police siren is heard from behind the car, with a mustachioed cop on a motorcycle attempting to catch up on the left lane. "You gotta be kidding me right now!" The purple-clad blonde soon yields and pulls over to a nearby sidewalk.

The police officer steps out of his vehicle and goes over to the driver's window, asking Carol to roll her window down. "Oh, hi, Mr. Officer," she greeted with a gleeful demeanor, as a clever facade.

"One, just so you know, it's Officer Schmidt. And two, just what do you think you're doing this time of night, missy?", he inquired with a touch of grumble in his voice.

Carol, thinking something up, promptly answered, "I was, uh, taking my little baby brother home from his friends' sleepover party. The little fella got all tuckered out," as she pointed her thumb towards the drowsy 11-year-old in pajamas.

"Well, that still doesn't excuse the fact you sped past several stop signs a few yards back, now does it?", accuses Schmidt.

"Come on, Schmidty. What's the point of those things anymore, if we have traffic lights now?"

"True, but it's the law. You have to stop at those signs, regardless of what purpose you may think they serve. Also, I'm only letting you off with a warning for tonight. It's real late and I have a meeting at the station at 10 AM, so I don't have time for shenanigans like this." Officer Schmidt informs Carol as he is getting back onto his bike.

"And remember, two more strikes, and you're out, young lady!" The cop revs off, as Carol waits for him to be completely out of sight. She turns to Lincoln with a relaxed expression.

Now that that distraction's out of the way, I'm positive there won't be anything else trying to hinder the plans I have in store for you, Lil' Linky..." As she starts the car up again, it wasn't long before the two arrived at Casa Pingrey. Carol enters the front door, along with Lincoln cradled in her arms, as she goes into the kitchen and goes down the flight of stairs to the left of the backyard door.

Down there was a large steel door with a small padlock on its latch. She fishes out her keychain out of her skirt pocket, and picks out the one for this particular door. She puts the key in and turns it to the left, opening the padlock and swinging open the door to reveal a fancy, spacious bed, specifically made for intimacy, and a chair centered in the room on a patterned rug.

Then, there was a cage in the back corner for her Lil' Linky, suitable enough to house at least 3 German shepherds. Lastly, the window on the top of the left wall had thick bars surrounding it, reminding the young Loud there's basically no way of trying to escape this chamber, no matter how many attempts he tries to make at doing so.

"You seriously have no idea how long I've been looking forward to all the fun things we're gonna do together, Linky..." Carol says while looking at Lincoln like the most succulent piece of meat ever cooked,Feeling immensely amorous, the blonde tosses the lad onto the bed and grabs his arms to handcuff all four to each leg of the bed.

She then tears off her blouse and bra, kicks off her shoes, grabs her socks, slowly pulling them off, and slips out of her skirt and panties. Just in time too, as Lincoln is beginning to come to.

"Ugh... My head..." he complained. Briefly after surveying his current environment and his current situation, the Loud boy yanked and pulled tirelessly at his arm restraints. "What's the big idea?! Somebody get me out of these things!" He loudly pleads.

Turning to him, Carol sways her hips and sashays to Lincoln, sitting next to him. With her half-lidded and amatory-laden pupils centered on Lincoln, she sets one of her hands around his precious little neck and rubs her thumb against his adam's apple, and her other arm slithers through his red briefs, feeling his "special area" up.

"Finally awake, I see, Linky... Think It's about time you ditch all these rags. You won't be needing them for a while anyways..." she says in a provocative tone as she reaches towards the waistbands of Lincoln's pants and briefs.


	5. Their First Time

Removing Lincoln's bottom clothing, as well as unbuttoning and tearing open Lincoln's nightshirt, Carol sits on the boy's lap as she bends over, her face close to Lincoln's. "I want a taste of your mouth, Linky..." she commands, as she licks her lips.

As her lips and tongue inch ever so close to the Loud boy's, he turns his mouth away from the teen. "No, I don't wanna!" Then, Carol grabs both sides of his face, keeping it in place. "Oh yes you do, Linky..."

With a malevolent glare centered on him, Carol pries Lincoln's lips open with her tongue, as she starts grazing every nook and crevice to be found inside his mouth. All the while, Lincoln wiggled every which way in a desperate attempt at freedom from his overly obsessed captor.

Her tongue rubbed against the front, top, and back of each tooth, rubbed back and forth on the two sides of his cheeks, even cornering the tongue and licking all around it as much as she pleased. She just couldn't get enough, as her taste buds have taken a liking to Lincoln's saliva.

In the outside world of the dungeon, Carol takes one of Lincoln's nipples in her palm, squeezing, twisting, and pulling at it. Meanwhile, her other hand is pinching his left cheek, as she continues to deeply and devotedly smooch with her rival's little brother.

Lincoln's member gets forcefully rubbed up and down between Carol's plump ass cheeks, hardening and expanding it to its limits, much to Carol's delight.

As she sweeps around the innards of the albino's mouth with her taste buds a few more times, the blonde pulls her tongue back into her own mouth and proceeds to softly chew his bottom lip as much as if it were a pack of Hubba Bubba.

After releasing her captive's lip, she proclaims, "Now, let's get to the main event," as she rotated her sweaty hot body around.

Her twitching g-spot starts dripping centimeters above Lincoln's face, as she starts stroking Lincoln's throbbing libido, pushing her thumb into his tip. Licking her lips once more, Carol reaches under Lincoln's legs, grabs the back of them, and pulls them high enough for her mouth and his cock to be at relatively the same level.

Looking behind, she addresses Lincoln by vertically shifting her vagina across his face, biting her bottom lip in ecstasy. "Why don't you have a taste of me? Go ahead. Stick your tongue inside."

"No! Get off!" the albino had muffled. Suddenly, Carol's thighs squeezed uncomfortably tighter around Lincoln's head, and her lower lips make contact with his mouth. She also gained a much tighter grip on his ankles. "I said put your tongue inside me", she repeated through gritted teeth in a stern voice. "NOW!"

Not wanting to encourage any more anger from Carol, LIncoln closes his eyes and anxiously sticks his tongue towards Carol's nether regions. He licks around her clitoris and thighs, cringing at the taste. As he continues, Carol's ass lifts up and comes slamming down, inserting his tongue into her inner walls, being enveloped and imprisoned by them. All he could possibly do now was flap his tongue about, scraping against Carol's walls.

"Yeah, that's it. You got it, Linky. Good boy..." Carol slurs, as she wraps her calves around Lincoln's head, keeping him in place. She then proceeds to stroke her index finger against his dick's underside, as she tickles his testicles.

Pulling his scrotum up a few inches, she releases Lincoln's balls from her mouth, as they create a large clap. She grabs hold of his cock and plunges it down into her throat, wrapping her tongue around and stroking it from within like a popsicle.

Around 5 minutes later, Carol, in the act of primal heat, begins to grind against Lincoln's face, as she throbs his schlong faster and harder. "I-I'm so close, Linky..." With butterflies floating about in both their stomachs, the duo's genitalia start to twitch and pulse, signifying their ejaculation.

"OH, GOD! I'M CUMMING, LINKY!" Carol exclaims, her jizz rushing down inside her and onto Linc's tongue. Leaning forward and releasing Lincoln from her vaginal walls, she sprays pussy juice down on his chest, lasting for a solid minute.

She resumes to blow Lincoln, even after she sees his toes curling in anticipation. As his penis was releasing its built-up semen, Carol was delighted to consume every little drop of her little Linky's nectar, suckling on his dick all the way through.

Lincoln couldn't go on any longer. As soon as he came into Carol's mouth, he became unconscious once more and drifted off into a deep sleep. At last pulling away with a moist pop, Carol heavily hyperventilates. Seeing excess cum still on her lips, she thoroughly licks around once more and gulps it down. "You totes have the greatest sauce I've ever had, Linky..."

Carol sees that the tyke has already entered Dreamland. With that, she unhooks the two pairs of handcuffs around his arms. When she gets done, she picks him up, opens his cage, and gently sets him down inside.

"Nighty-night, Linky~", she warmly says before grabbing his face and French-kissing him on the lips.

After setting him down gently again, Carol slowly closes the cage door and locks Lincoln inside.

And after she hangs the key up on a hook, she unceremoniously walks back to the bed, as she climbs onto it, pulls the covers over her sweat-laden personnel, and enters the world of Dreamland herself.


	6. The Next Day

With the tiresome store shift having been dealt with, Lori and Bobby return to Royal Woods a quarter until noon, where the former gets dropped off at her abode. "Christ! There were the number of shoppers you'd see at a Target, times 5 in there!" she exclaims.

"Well, get used to it in the city, babe." remarks Roberto. "I won't, but I'll try soon. Well, adios, cariño. Te veo luego." Lori speaks in Spanish tongue. She's been with Roberto and his family long enough to get some basic Spanish down. "Ídem, niña," Roberto replies in the same language, driving off towards his home.

Lori walks up the three creaky porch steps and towards the weathered, wooden red door, opening it to discover Lynn laying face-down on the carpet. "Hnngh... Must've been sleep-sporting again," Lori thought, prodding the brunette's head to wake her.

"Lynn, it's almost noon. You're gonna miss the rest of Sunday." Languidly, Lynn starts to get up, groaning and rubbing her head. "You're already back, sis?" she questions. "Yeah, I just got here. Where are the others?" inquired Lori.

"No clue. Last thing I remember, I was pitched down the stairs and went out cold," the pre-teen explains. As if on cue, the other sibs drunkenly stumble down the stairs, rubbing their heads.

"Oh, dudes... My head feels like I just heard death metal at max volume right now," the short-haired rocker complained. Lori perused the lot, and observes a lack of white hair in the line-up.

"Wait a minute... Is Lincoln literally still in bed?", she playfully inquired. She then marches up the stairs and towards the closet on the right. "Lincoln, you're literally going to miss the entire Sunday, sleepy head," Lori informs after knocking on the door.

Following a solid minute of no responses, Lori opens the door to a completely empty room, with the bed's blanket thrown slightly to the side, much to her confusion. "Where'd Lincoln go, Leni?", turning to her roommate.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from last night, besides someone breaking into the house." In shock, Lori questions, "What?! Did they steal anything?!"

With that utterance out, everyone makes a mad dash to their respective sections of the house, seeing if any of their stuff was taken, but all of their belongings, strangely enough, were in the same spots as they were the other day. Then, they moved from the living room to the dining room to the attic to the basement and to the backyard. But still, nothing was taken.

After seeing that everything was still in its respective spot, the girls then start to realize what the possible implications of the scenarios could mean. "Wait a minute. If the burglar didn't come here to steal any of our stuff..." Lori started anxiously. "Then, they must've dropped by to grab something else, dudes..." resumed Luna. "Or _someone_ else. Like our brother," concluded Lisa, with dilated pupils.

Just then, the kids' parents enter the kitchen. "Hey, girls. We're back from the Inter-Chef Festival," their father announced. Noticing the looks on their faces, their mother, Rita asks, "What's the matter, kids? What happened? Also, where in the world is your brother?" looking around the area, trying to find him.

"We have absolutely no clue where he went, Mom," Lori replied. "Huh?", says Rita. "Whaddya mean you don't know where Lincoln is?" Beside her, Lynn St.'s holding a glass of water, as he steadily gulps it down during the conversation. "Don't you get it! We're saying Lincoln got kidnapped last night!" Leni distressedly shouts.

Upon hearing this news, Lynn's cup slips through his hand and shatters on the floor, then he proceeds to spit take onto the floor. "HE GOT WHAT?!"

"And it's all my fault it happened!" she finishes, after slumping onto the floor and burying her forehead in her arms. "I'm totes the worst babysitter to ever walk this earth..."

Rita hurriedly fishes her phone out her pocket and speed dials 911. It drones on with the same beep for a solid minute until the other line answers. "Hello. This is 911 service. What's your emergency?" \

In a distraught manner, she informs the operator, "Hi, my name is Rita Loud. Me and my family need serious help! My son got kidnapped last night, and we don't know where he is!" The other line apprises, "Alright, ma'am, I'll inform the police department of this. Just gonna need your home address first."

"It's 1216 Franklin Avenue, sir. Come as fast as you can!" ordered Rita. "Alright, don't worry, ma'am. The police are on their way now." With that notification in mind, Rita hangs up. "OK, kids. Your father and I will get this ordeal all taken care of. They'll find Lincoln before any of you know it."

Callous knocks abruptly come banging from the front door. "That must be the cops now," Lynn Sr. points out, before the two parents pace towards the door, leaving the kids in the kitchen to console a sniffling Leni.

"You're a great babysitter, dudette. Don't need to let it get to your head. There wasn't any way you could've known someone was gonna break in," Luna assures, in a comforting inflection.

"Thanks, Luna. At least i feel a little bit better about myself. But it still won't bring Lincoln back," Leni says, cheering up a little. "How about this? Why don't we just go and try to find Linc ourselves, while Mom, Dad, and the fuzz are, too? I mean, two groups are better than one. Am I right, ladies?" Luan suggests, raising her hand in the air for a potential high-five.

"Hmm... that seems the most statistically sound course of action right now to me. You're right," agreed Lisa, as she leaps high enough to reach Luan's hand and high-fives it. Thinking it over and then with approving grins, "Same here!" the others shout, complying with Luan's pitch. and also high-fiving the family jokester,


	7. Meanwhile, at Carol's House

**NOTE:** This chapter starts a little earlier than when Lori gets home. (roughly around 10-10:30 AM) There's also been changes in accordance to DukeyDukeyDoo's suggestions. Now, with all that cleared up, on with the story.

* * *

Over at Carol's house, specifically the basement area, a small red light was illuminating on one of the strands in Lincoln's hair, who's still deeply incapacitated from last night. There also seemed to be rapid beeping emanating from the same source, which was raucous enough to wake Lincoln's incarcerator from her slumber.

"Ugh... Where the hell's that sound coming from?" she groans, then sees the red light. Tossing the blanket aside, unveiling her bare voluptuous build, Carol advances to her hostage's quarters to take a closer look. "A GPS chip in his hair, huh? Well, Louds, none of you will find Linky that easily~"

Carol picks the one white hair with the implanted tracking device off from Lincoln's head, then slips her purple bra and panties on. Then, she exits the basement, closing the door behind her, and goes up to her bedroom, the blinking hair in hand.

After some scavenging through her closet, Carol puts on a purple robe, tying the two straps around tight enough against her body, to conceal her undergarments, in addition to a pair of color-complementing slippers. After grabbing a pack of birdseed from one of the various cabinets in her kitchen, Carol steps out onto the center of her front lawn, setting Lincoln's piece of hair down on the grass and pouring a bunch of birdseed on top of it.

Just like clockwork, numerous birds in the air make a beeline downwards, gobbling up the majority of the birdseed, and just as quickly fluttering off into the distance. Lastly, a stray pigeon crookedly flies towards the remains of birdseed and gobbles it up, unwittingly along with the one piece of hair.

Sanctioned with herself, Carol sighs, "Looks like my work here is done," as she walks back into the house and closes the door behind her. "Hmm... Maybe I'll fix Linky something for breakfast. He must be starving by now..." she notifies to herself.

* * *

With that in mind, Carol heads into the kitchen and makes a bowl of Lucky-O's while joyfully humming. She also prepares herself a coffee mug, while she's at it, taking the two items down the staircase and back into the basement. She then locks the door back, and sashays over to Lincoln's cage, kneeling down in front of him.

Delicately pinching his right cheek through the bars, Carol, with devious, half-lidded eyes, warmly says, "Rise and shine, Linky!" Subsequently, Lincoln's eyes gradually open, with a small groan. "What happened last night?" he questions, only to face his answer right in front of him.

Lincoln suddenly turns pale internally, now fully recalling how Carol explicitly violated him during nightfall. He then timidly starts to inquire, "I-I just want to know something right now, Carol." "What do you mean, Linky?" Carol responds. "Why'd you come to my house, kidnap me, strip me naked, and lock me in a cage, all in the middle of last night?!" Lincoln angrily questions. "Come to think of it, where even are we right now?" he follows up as that also occurs to him.

"Hmm... Let's see here... First of all, one, your super pretentious BITCH of an older sister got far more likes on her most recent picture on SwiftyPic than mine, and she was pissing me off to no end. So, I decided I could take away something near and dear to Lori, the most unique thing in her insipid life that she can never replace, to make her cry her stupid tramp eyes out," Carol started, in a condescending matter of speech.

"Then, after some background research on the Louds, I observed that she has 9 other sisters. So, if I took one, she'd still have 8 more. And if I took her Latino boyfriend, Bobby, she might find someone else. And those totes important details helped me to narrow it down to the literal best candidate for my little plan. In other words... you, Linky," Carol states, poking her index finger into his little chest a little.

"Lori's little _and_ only brother out of almost a dozen siblings," she fully explains to the little Loud. "Also, I've been feeling the hormone bug not too long ago, and was never satisfied pleasuring myself solo. I know I needed something else. Actually, let me rephrase that, some _one_ else, to get me off. So, I decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"Also, last night was totes a rush for me, Linky. I never knew how literally amazing cum tasted and how it felt to orgasm until I came across you... Plus, you are _so_ cute, so adorable, and _so_ ripe for the picking... So, I literally just _had_ to take you home with me~" she says, blushing with small heart-shaped pupils.

Now fully aware of Carol's motives, Lincoln pridefully declares, "I swear to everything I hold dear, you're not gonna get away with _any_ of this, Pingrey!"Carol, with a sinister cackle, replies, " "Oh, it's literally _adorable_ of you to think you'll stop me, Linky. Anyway, I made you some breakfast," pushing the bowl of cereal she set on the floor closer into his vision.

As she was about to open the cage, Lincoln began to formulate, "'This is my one chance to get outta here!", he thought. He attempts to sprint towards the door, but his actions become 100% futile, when Carol tightly grips his wrist and pins him down to the floor. "Try to run away from me again and see what happens, twerp!" threatened a stern Carol.

"You can't keep me here forever! My family's gonna find and save me from you, you cold-hearted witch!" Enraged by that off-hand comment, Carol snarled, "That's it! Now you're _really_ gonna get it, Lincoln!, grabbing his hand, as she lead him to the bed. "No, wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lincoln pleaded, "It's too late for sorry _now_ , twerp!" she yelled back There, she sat down near the end and held Lincoln face-down on her lap.

With that, she repeatedly spanked Lincoln's behind as hard as she could with her left hand, making him yelp in excruciating pain and have tears pour down his face. Each smack violently shook his buttocks, darkening its shade of red each time. Finally relenting, Carol decides to pat Lincoln's butt to feel how much his cheeks sting, then rubs around them and pinches them.

Now, Lincoln has deteriorated into a sniveling, tear-faced mess, with an inflamed backside as red as a tomato. "Hope you learned your lesson, Lincoln... Because if you try to defy me again, it's only gonna get worse..." Carol warned Lincoln.

Aware that he might try to escape sometime down the line, Carol grabs a roll of brown duct tape and an orange cloth from the nightstand. While Lincoln is still bawling over how much his rear end aches, she wraps the adhesive around his wrists and ankles, binding his hands and feet together. In order to halt his crying, she starts leaning in to deeply and passionately smooch her recent detainee.

Repulsed by the unexpected kiss, Lincoln instinctively attempts to pull back, only to observe Carol has a firm grip on his hands and her other hand pulling him in by the back of his head. Releasing his lips from hers, Carol moves her right hand onto Lincoln's shoulder, horizontally rubbing it.

Carol then sashays over to the roundtable, carrying a restrained Lincoln in one arm, and his breakfast in her other hand, setting the latter onto it. Pulling a chair out, she sits down, gently setting her little boy down on her lap.

"Better eat up, sweetie. You have a very big day ahead of you," she informed him. "What are you talking about?" a confused Lincoln replies. "I'm considering bringing some of my friends over today, and you're gonna fulfill a very large role in this get-together~"

Carol proceeds to reach for the spoon in the bowl and bring it towards Lincoln's mouth. "Now, open wide, Linky." As his stomach starts to rumble from its lack of sustenance, Lincoln reluctantly obeys his incarcerator. At the very least, she's starting to show some affection towards him, although it isn't the type he's at all comfortable with. Anyway, it was legions better than when she got angry.

When the bowl runs out of its contents, Carol says,"Would you look at that, you're all done with your bowl, Linky. Now, while you're still here with me, let's wake your little friend up, shall we?" Giving an amorous smirk, she strokes Lincoln's moist libido and suckles on his left earlobe. Next, she goes to wrap her right arm around his shoulders and pull him against her supple bosom, her erect nipples scraping against it.

Appropriately, Lincoln starts to get aroused and softly moans, causing his dick to rise up and grow in length. "Carol, p-please... No..." Lincoln whines in enticing heat. In direct rebellion of his plead, Carol moves her right hand to his left nipple, squeezing and twisting hard enough to leave a desirable impact, but not hard enough to incite any actual pain.

After a while of hardening Lincoln's schlong, Carol abruptly stops in her tracks and turns Lincoln to face her again. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do next, Lincy?" she asks him. "Now, I'm literally gonna take your virginity. And I'll lose mine too, in the process. So, Let's give each other our soon-to-be former purity," she states, uncomfortably close to his face with a most unsettling grin and look. Carol casts Lincoln onto the center of the bed, who lands perfectly in place. She then swiftly strips out of her current attire to enter sexually primal mode once more.

She begins getting right into it by pouncing onto the bed in front of Lincoln's lap, before the poor boy objected and tried to evade her. Carol grabs his length, bends it forward, and proceeds to grinds her pussy against it. Next, she positions Lincoln's cock straight up, aligning it with her vaginal entrance, until it came in contact with the tip.

In mere moments, Carol lowered herself all the way down until her pussy swallowed his libido balls-deep into its caverns until it reached the womb, causing her to loudly wail in ecstasy and go ahegao.

This also causes Lincoln to curl his toes and fingers inwards, on instinct, on account of the slimy feeling his dick is feeling from Carol's insides. Now, Carol starts slamming down onto Lincoln's lap, keeping that same lustful contortion on her face all throughout her joyride, with her knuckles kneading into Lincoln's belly.

"Oh, fuck, Linky! That god _damn_ cock! Keep going!" she amorously exclaimed. Soon, she leaned down into Lincoln's face and locked lips with him, cupping her hands on either side of his face to keep him in place.

Once again, Lincoln's tongue was absolutely no match for Carol's, thus losing the wrestling battle. Eventually, Carol's thrusts became faster and stronger on Lincoln's groin, as she was on the brink of orgasming. "Ah, I'm so close, Linky! I want every drop of your cum! EVERY! FUCKING! DROP!"

After the second to last downward pectoral thrust, Carol seems to be pulling away from Lincoln's crotch. But, this was only to surprise the Loud boy by crashing down onto him one last time, nearly hairline-fracturing his pelvis. Lincoln involuntarily cums into Carol's sweet center, as a result, while she coats his libido in her own special juices. Carol then spirals her hips around to feel a little more of Lincoln, and releases his now limp member from her nether regions.

"That was literally _the_ totes best sex I've ever had, Linky. And to think, it was only the first time with you. Out of many, many others with my BFF's in on the rest of the fun," Carol remarks to a heavily-panting Lincoln. Practically drained from the hardcore sex, Lincoln rhetorically asks upwards, "W-w-what did I do to deserve _any_ of this, God?"

* * *

Rising from the bed and redressing herself, Carol cradles him in her arms, placing him back in the makeshift cell and slipping the orange cloth above his mouth. Subsequently, Lincoln's voice becomes muffled, to the point of it nearly becoming difficult to make out; as if he was wearing a parka hood too tight around his head. Locking the cage shut, Carol informs him, "Nobody's gonna save your ass anytime soon, Lincoln. Do you know why? Because I planned for _every possible_ contingency."

Slightly pulling his gag downwards, Lincoln retorts, "You can't keep me hidden away, or locked in this cage forever, Carol! My sisters will find me, no matter how long it takes them!" But, Carol only sat beside his prison, crossing her legs and leaning against it. "Well, I guess it's gonna take a while for them to find you. They're probably on a wild goose chase, as we speak; or more accurately, a wild _pigeon_ chase. Gonna be following it all over the state and the other 49, just to find you," she gloated.

She then held out a gold key in front of Lincoln. "And as long as this key's with me, you're not going anywhere, Linky~" With that being said, she tugs Lincoln's gag back up, and puts the key in the robe pocket by her hips, patting it.

Carol got up and went towards the room's door, turning off the lights with a different key in hand. Looking back at Lincoln, who's still struggling against his bonds, she informs him, "Don't even bother with the tape, twerp. It's the strongest and most resilient kind there is. Besides, you're gonna need every last bit of your strength when the guests arrive."

Blowing her sex partner a kiss, she tells Lincoln, "Now, Linky, I'll be back... with some _good_ friends of mine." Devilishly chortling, Carol slams the door shut, leaving Lincoln all alone in a dimly lit room; the sun from outside shining through the barred window acting as light.

He starts crying indistinctly through the cloth, with a waterfall of tears coming from both eye sockets. There was absolutely no way for him to leave the teenage witch's jail, so the only option for him to fall back on is praying for his family to come and save him from Carol. "Mom... Lori... anybody... _Please_ help me!"


	8. The Search for Lincoln Loud (Part 1)

Back at the Loud House, specifically the garage, Lisa is about to finish setting up her supercomputer. "Just gotta connect the red to the green, and... Done!", she declares. "That should get this baby up and running..."

After it boots up, Lisa inputs several keys. "In just a moment, this computer will show us the possible whereabouts of Lincoln and his kidnapper." Lynn inquires, "Cool. But, how exactly?"

"Simple. I planted a GPS tracking chip within Lincoln's head a few weeks ago, when he wasn't looking. And if I can pinpoint its location, we'd not only find our dear brother, but also the dirtbag that abducted him."

When Lisa manages to pull up a map of the whole town and activate the chip's tracking function, they notice that it's moving onscreen. "Dudes, they're already on the move!" Luna exclaimed, pointing at the moving red dot onscreen, as it was slowly heading outside of Royal Woods. "Well, let's get a move on!" Lynn said, bolting blindly out of the garage, before being halted by Lisa.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm for reclaiming Lincoln, but we can't afford to charge in head-first. Heaven knows what the felon may have in store for us, if they knew we were coming directly. What I'm saying is, we need to carefully think this through, Lynn," she proposes.

So, following Lisa's words, the Loud Sisters decide to split into different groups. Lori will take Leni and Luna, Luan will take Lola and Lana, and Lisa will accompany Lucy and Lynn Jr. With everything now figured out, the girls set out to search for Lincoln and thwart his captor. Plus, each of them were able to access the GPS chip's location on their respective smartphones.

* * *

 **Lori, Leni, and Luna**

* * *

With little time to waste, the three teens leapt into the family van. Lori claimed in the driver's seat, with Leni and Luna in the second row. They sat as close to the edge towards the hall of the van to witness where their eldest sister will take them. Turning to face them, Lori instructs, "Buckle up, gals. We're getting our baby brother back...", with a determined glare. Slamming the gas pedal as hard as she could, Lori sped to where the red dot on her phone lied.

The marker stayed completely still approximately near the area of an old, abandoned warehouse. obscured by lots of foreboding foliage in the deep outskirts of town. Noticing as the scenery started to get more eerie and creepy, Leni anxiously questions, "Are you sure this is where Lincoln is, Lori?"

"I'm positive. No spooky, haunted forest will scare me, especially when a part of the family is in serious danger. Losing so much as one won't let me face myself again, tear me apart on the inside more than anything this place can throw at us," Lori inspirationally replies back. Initially surprised by Lori's words, Luna comments, "Man, that was heavy, dudette."

Leni revels in horror, shuddering, "Of all the places in town to take someone against their will, it HAD to be the one full of snakes and wolves, and worst of all... tons and tons of spiders..."

"And that low-down son of a bitch burglar just HAD to drag Linc all the way out here! I'm tellin' ya, Leni. the bastard's gonna find out what happens when you FUCK with the Louds, man!" Luna followed up, with a simmering rage to inflict upon her brother's kidnapper.

Suddenly, the van comes to a complete, screeching halt, as it rests in front of the abductor's potential headquarters. "We're here. Now, are you ready to rescue our little bro?", a strong-willed Lori asks her two blood-related passengers.

"Hell YEAH, I am! I'm SO ready to tear that motherfucker a new one!" Luna explicitly and enthusiastically retorts, rummaging through the vehicle's trunk for one of Lynn's spare aluminum bats. She also gives one to Leni and Lori.

"Alright, listen up. We ALL stay together, and never under ANY circumstances are we to break apart from the group in there, OK? Just stay behind me the whole time, girls," sternly instructed Lori. "And then when we find Lincoln, we can hand that no-good brute a beatdown they'll never forget, right?" "Right, Leni! And I also want to slug the literal SHIT out of that asshole as much as you guys. So, save me some swings in there."

And so, the three young women ventured forth into the building of the unknown, in search of their desired target objectives. Luckily for them, Lori's phone was equipped with a flashlight, so they could traverse the warehouse with relative ease.

But, it wasn't long before the middle child of the bunch produced complications. Leni ends up walking straight through a cobweb, and acts frantically trying to remove it from her head. "AAHHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it OFF!"

The screams would've reached a higher pitch, if it weren't for Luna shushing her and pinches the web out of her hair. "Quiet, Leni! Linc's kidnapper could've heard you, and the rest of us would be in for it." an annoyed Luna groused. Lightly laughing nervously, Leni acknowledges, "Sorry." With that minor distraction out of the way, the two scampered behind Lori, as if nothing had happened.

Atop the stacks of cardboard boxes and materials, a bird-shaped shadow arose, accompanying a gray pigeon with a red light frequently flashing on its chest. The avian flew down to the ground, where it proceeded to waddle behind some more of the unsettling decor. As the red dot became closer and closer on the small screen, Lori's furrowed brow lightened into a relieved grin.

"Guys! Lincoln's not that far away now. Let's get going." With that in mind, the trio proceeded to charge forward, until they reached the back of the condemned structure. Within mere moments of observing, they realize their brother may be in another castle.

"Hey! Where the hell's Lincoln?" asked an irritated Luna. "But this GPS says he should be around here," Lori brought up. The aforementioned pigeon, whose presence the girls were blissfully unaware of, skips behind another tall stack of containers, until its tail feathers gets caught in an inconveniently placed mousetrap. Subsequently, it screeches as high as its little lungs can allow, echoing off the hollow walls, and startling Lori, Leni, and Luna.

Leaping into Lori's arms like a Great Dane, Leni anxiously shouts, "Let's make like hockey pucks, and get the PUCK out of here, Lori!" The pigeon's cry of pain gets even more shrill, rendering Leni's skin white as snow. Now intimidated as well, Luna says, "Leni's right! Let's split!" The three then rush out of the warehouse and back to Vanzilla to leave the unsightly repository.

Once the three are long gone, the pigeon attempts to shake off the mousetrap from its posterior. When it wouldn't budge, it simply bites on the wire of the mousetrap, loosening its grip on its rear. Now with that taken care of, the pigeon could properly take off into another region of Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Luan, Lola, and Lana**

* * *

Behind a billboard near Flip's Food 'n' Fuel, Lola and Lana have suited up in police uniforms, complete with badges, nightsticks, tasers, walkie talkies. They also replaced their typical headwear with deputy hats, Even Lola's car has been altered for the occasion, having been painted over with navy blue, installed with sirens and a roof, and a cardboard cage attached to the back with trailer cables.

Observing the measures the twins have taken, Luan comments, "Isn't this a bit much? Did you really have to go full-on cops for this?" "There's no such thing as too much when you're the law, citizen," replied a stoic Lana, cocking her head back to face Luan.

"You bought those costumes from the Costume World in the mall an hour ago. With the dough from _my_ pocket, may I remind you," states the braced clown. "Do you have any readings on your radar, Deputy?" Lana asks to Lola.

"Actually, Lana, _I_ am the chief, and _you're_ the deputy." "We can discuss that later, Deputy. Do you have anything on your dadgum radar or not?" Lana says, with a thick Southern accent.

Lola looks at her pink-cased phone screen to see that the GPS signal is moving at the speed of an 18-wheeler on the road. "Fine. I've picked up a signal, Lana. Our long-lost brother may likely be getting transported by road vehicle and past the border."

Coincidentally, a similar truck speeds past the two. "And there it is!" Making haste to their "police" car, Lola revs up the car and sets it to high gear. "Come and get in too, Ms. Loud. You were an eyewitness of the crime scene!" Lola shouts to Luan.

The flower-clad girl sighs, and climbs into the back seat. "After that truck, Deputy!" Lana commands. Lola activates the car's sirens, as she slams down on the gas and boosts straight behind the truck. From the rear view mirror with a can of beer in one hand, the bearded redneck driver sees the sirening ATV behind him and accordingly pulls over. Hopping out of their car, the cop twins walk up to the driver-side door and tap it with their batons.

The driver rolls down the window and says, "What's the big deal, officers?" "Sir, we suspect you may be possessing some illegal wares in the back compartment of your vehicle." informed Lola.

"You know something? Just because I happen to be a redneck, does NOT mean I'm not up to anything GALDURN illegal. The law is chock-full of bigoted, racist pigs for years, and I won't take this abuse any longer," the driver drunkenly rants, pounding his fist onto the dashboard. "Sir... please step out of the truck. You sound very intoxicated," Lana calmly tells him.

The redneck's drunkenness then starts to subside, causing his vision to clear up. He then sees that he's been pulled over by some 1st graders. "Wait just a GODDAMN second. You're just some little kids." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lola restates, "Just please step out of the truck, sir." So, the driver does, and he raves, "Why don't cha just head on back home and play with your dolls, you little snot-nosed brats?"

The twins becoming infuriated by this off-hand insult, Lana asserts, "HEY! We are cops, and _you will_ respect our authoritah!" Then, Lola and Lana whip out their nightsticks and proceed to swing them at the redneck driver's shins.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell are you doing? You can't do that! Ah-ow! Ah-ow! Ow!" he says in pain. It takes a while for the twins to stop, as Luan exits the car to see what was inside the truck. After opening the back door, she calls out, "Hey, guys! Lincoln isn't in here! There's just a bunch of freezers in here!"

Lana and Lola pause their assault upon hearing Luan's observation. "Wait, what? But my radar said he should be in there." an irritated Lola said. The driver gets up a little and says, "I told you I weren't doing nothing wrong! I was just delivering to the grocery store downtown." "Quiet, you!" Lana shouts, as she tases him to unconsciousness. "What exactly are _in_ the freezers, Ms. Loud?" Lola asks.

Becoming curious, the three opens one of them to view its contents. "Just a bunch of popsicle boxes in here, Deputy." Lana said. "Will you stop calling me Deputy? That just puts me at a lower position than you." "You know what? We're both deputies now, Lola. So, now we're evenly deal justice." The two then realize their big mistake, looking back at the incapacitated delivery guy sprawled out on the road, wincing.

Quickly, they lugged him back into the drivers' seat and shutting it before anyone could see. In addition, they place a stack of money (from Luan) on the dashboard as a means of apology for the misunderstanding; and also because they took one of the jumbo containers with them, as they drive off. As the two little police officers enjoyed their frozen treats, Lana pulls out her walkie talkie.

"Mission was a failure. I repeat, mission was a failure. But we got some popsicles we paid full-price for to take back to base." When the truck wasn't in full line of sight of the three Loud sisters, a pigeon peeked its head from the top of the stationary truck, the same one from the warehouse. It then flutters away, its next destination to be yet again coincidental.


	9. The Search for Lincoln Loud (Part 2)

**Lisa, Lynn, and Lucy**

* * *

The pigeon's next destination is the roof of a bar in the downtown area of Royal Woods, where a fearsome biker gang, dubbed "The Wild Ones", frequently spend their evenings. And it's exactly where the third and final Loud search party are headed.

As the self-proclaimed muscle-bound, intellectual, and gothic sisters arrived, they instantly knew it wasn't gonna be the least bit easy to retrieve their only brother. "Alright, siblings, this is where Lincoln should be," Lisa informed Lynn and Lucy.

Before they could react, an airborne body is propelled out of the now shattered window and towards their general direction. Fortunately, they all duck out of the way, as it lands and lays sprawled out across the street. Upon closer inspection, the man had two swollen black eyes, several teeth missing in his mouth, a bloody nose, and severely disjointed limbs.

"I... think I'll sit this one out, guys," an anxious Lisa gulped, no doubt terrified of facing the same fate as the nearby corpse. Agreeing with her 4-year-old sister, Lucy ironically said, "Me too. I'm not interested in dancing with Death, either."

"Fine. You 2 sissies can suck on your thumbs out here, while I teach all of those knuckle-draggers inside what for," the arrogant jock declared, as she marched right in with her chest out. " Surveying the area, she deduced that the biker gang could be keeping Lincoln several places within the bar.

"Hey, all you scrawny yellow-bellied wusses!" she called out to every able-bodied patron in the bar, catching their attention. "I know for a _fact_ you jackasses are keeping _my_ little brother somewhere in here! So, you better cough him up nice and gentle-like. Or, I can take every last one of you on, with these bad boys," she threatened, holding up her own two fists.

However, one good look at their pulsing, veiny biceps was enough to make her whiter than her bro's albino hair. They were ready to tear the disrespectful pre-teen a new one. Stomping towards Lynn, grabbing her by her shirt collar, one of the bike gang leaders snarled into her face, "So, what was that about taking us all on, you little bitch?" "Uh... Um..." Lynn shivered, deeply regretting her rash actions.

Outside, on the other side of the street, Lisa and Lucy were discussing the likelihood of Lynn besting the bikers. "Taking each individual member's own brawn and physique into account, and comparing it to that of Lynn's, I see very poor odds in the latter's favor." "How long do ya think 'till she comes out running with her tail between her legs?" Lucy asked. "Should be _about_... now."

Just as the little genius predicted, Lynn scurried out of the tavern with tons of ravenous bikers right behind her. Rushing over to her siblings, she hurriedly spouted, "Aah! I was wrong! I was oh so wrong! I can't take on that many bikers! Heck, I may not be able to go up against one! Now let's get out of here before we're beaten to bloody pulps!"

The three then made a mad dash from the ferocious mob for several blocks. After pecking around the bar roof for scraps of food, the pigeon takes flight once more, gliding towards an errant alleyway. And it's also where the three little Louds choose to hide, hopping into a dumpster with little hesitation.

Until they heard no more revving of motorbikes, they would stay in the garbage containment unit. "Alright, guys, I think they're gone now," assured Lynn. "Not so ballsy now, huh sis?" Lisa teasingly says.

"Shut your trap, Lisa!" The previously unknown pigeon lands on Lynn's head, pecking at her scalp. "Get lost, you stupid bird!" Lynn shouted. She proceeds to swat at the pigeon until she manages to punch it right in the chest. In response, the pigeon flies away, but not before excreting onto her head. "Aw! Weak!", Lynn complains, earning small chuckles from Lisa and Lucy.

* * *

Later on, at the Loud House, the 2 latter groups were exhausted from the long day of brother searching, attempting to ease their grief with the popsicles Lola and Lana 'confiscated'.

"We've been searching all day, and still no Lincoln to be found," Lucy states. "We haven't had much luck finding the missing Linc, either," said Luan, with no pun intended. "At least we got some popsicles out of our search time," Lana replied, briefly taking out the one in her mouth. "We may have been all led on a wild goose chase, sibs." Lola says, "Hope Lori's search team came up with anything."

Speaking of which, Lori, Leni, and Luna have returned to town after driving out of the forest they were searching in earlier. Unfortunately, the van breaks down from having run out of gas. \

"Oh, that's just great! Just friggin' fantastic!" Lori laments. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to push to the nearest gas station," said Leni, before the three teens push the van all the way to Flip's Food 'n' Fuel.

As they were waiting for the gas being pumped, they start to think of other places Lincoln might be held captive at. "Maybe Lincy snuck out to one of his friends' house for a sleepover, and didn't want anyone to know about it," Leni said, attempting to bring a lighter view into the situation.

Lori sighs, "Don't be stupid, Leni. If that was what really happened, he'd be home by now. But he's not! Someone literally took him from us!" "Now, we gotta think here, dudes. If we were kidnappers, where would be the best place to keep our captives?" Luna rhetorically asks.

As they were pondering that, they see Carol leaning up against the walls near the restroom doors, casually talking to someone on her phone. Remembering her long, lasting rivalry with her, Lori says, "Let's go, guys. The van's good on gas now," removing the gas pump and guiding them towards the said vehicle.

"Why don't we just ask Carol where Lincoln is?" Leni suggests. Lori says irritably, "I'm not asking Carol anything. She'll likely beat me at finding Lincoln, and I'll never hear the end of her bragging about how she's a better sister to him."

Luna then disagrees, "I think Leni's got a point. Maybe Carol _does_ know something about Lincoln. I mean, she _did_ come over that one time to replace you in the family picture, and it was his idea in the first place."

But, Lori still refused, "I don't want anything to do with that one-upping Pingrey, and that's final!" Since that was out of the question, Leni decided to go ask Carol herself, with Luna tagging along, just to see if Lori was right about her.

When the two Louds walk up to Carol, Leni greets, "Hi, Carol. I was wondering if you knew where our brother Lincoln could be." Then, Luna told her, "We haven't seen the little dude since this dirtbag broke into our house last night and knocked us all out. Except for Lori. She went out to Great Lakes that day."

Upon learning of Lori's absence, Carol decides to trick Leni and Luna into believing that she had nothing to do with it. She at first sniffles, then explicitly bawls, "I-I just don't know! I was just driving home from a late night party, and I saw this biker girl near the side of your house. Then, she just burst through one of the windows. So, I got out of my car to try and stop her.

"But as soon as I made it onto the lawn, the biker pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at my chest. Plus, she had a knocked-out Lincoln laying on her shoulder. She was gonna shoot me if I ratted her out to anyone. I tried to fight her and save your brother, but she overpowered me, punching me down to the grass. Then she sped off in her motorcycle, never to be seen or heard from again." Lastly, to seal the deal, she slumps down onto the ground and starts sobbing into her arms.

Leni forgives, " Oh, Carol, it's alright," consoling the purple-clad blonde by rubbing her back. Luna replies, "Yeah. Now, we know some low-down Harley-rider stole Linc." Slowly getting back on her two feet, Carol brightens up a little and informs, "Maybe I can help find your little bro with you guys. In fact, I'll go round up my gals so they can help search for him, too." With Carol gladly volunteering to help out, Leni and Luna thanked her and went on their way.

But as Carol turned to leave, she mutters something that Luna was able to pick up. "That should keep that brainless bitch and dyke punk-brat busy..." Luna stops completely in her tracks, becoming suspicious of Carol.

"Wait... what does she mean by 'keep the bitch and punk-brat busy'?" It was there Luna decided to take matters into her own hands. She tells Leni, "I'm sure something's fishy with Carol. Let's tail her and see what she's hiding."

Then, the rocker tells her oldest sister, "Let's split up so we can cover more ground. I'll take Leni with me to help with investigating. And you... can do you." Her eyes glued to her cellular screen, Lori replied, "OK. But, I literally gotta call Bobby and ask him if he's seen Lincoln anywhere." With that said, Luna and Leni went off while Lori tried calling Roberto.

* * *

Luna and Leni carefully follow Carol without drawing any attention to themselves, ducking behind cars on the street, and hiding behind street lamps and telephone poles. They follow the blonde to an errant alleyway, where she met up with her voluptuous client, Belle, who prefers to be called Thicc QT.

Carol thanks QT for providing her with the materials for what she has planned. QT then asks, "What exactly did you need all that stuff for, Ms. Pingrey?" But, Carol informs her, "You'll find out soon enough, Belle. Also, I just need a _few_ more things from you."

Those additional things Carol were requested are as follows; 4 additional padlocks with keys for the cage, a box of cigarette packets, bottles of beer, liquor, wine, and other alcoholic drinks, as well as other snacks and drinks.

"I'm gonna be hosting a special cool girls only get-together, and I'm inviting some of lucky guys I think are totes cool." Thinking for a brief moment, QT asks her, "Am I invited, by any chance? I'd hate to miss out on any parties." " Of course you're invited! After all, you _are_ helping me with the party supplies, aren't you?"

"Great. So... who else are you inviting, Carol?" QT asks. That's when Carol told her that she'll be inviting 4 other girls to her house, giving QT a small guest list of girls to invite, complete with names and pictures of each respective attendee: Becky, Dana, Whitney, and Fiona.

The bombshell then inquires, "Should we invite those Loud girls too?", clearly referring to Lori, Leni, and Luna. Carol replies, "Well... Uh... They're... not cool enough to be at my party. Yeah. Those three are most definitely not invited."

With her instructions given to QT and with the latter's knowledge of who to invite to Carol's House, Carol then says, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna get some more supplies for something super special. So, see ya later, QT." With that, Carol and QT went their separate ways.

* * *

Luna was utterly puzzled and confused from what she heard. "How could and why would Carol be planning a party when she just learned about Lincoln's kidnapping? Plus, that woman in that _really_ short dress seems very suspicious, too. How did she know Carol? And what did she just give Carol?" she asked to Leni.

Leni suggested, "I totes have no clue, Luna. But, let's go tell Lori about this."

So, the two ventured back to the gas station, but before they could fully tell Lori what they learned from eavesdropping on Carol. she interrupts, "Not right now, guys. Bobby said he's coming over to help, along with Ronnie Anne," with her face still glued to her phone. \

With Lori preoccupied, Leni and Luna decide that they may as well go find some of their friends and see if any of them can help.


	10. The Search for Lincoln Loud (Part 3)

While Luna and Leni were out on their own tale, Lori calls her boyfriend, Bobby. "Hey, babe! What's up!" he cheerfully greeted her. Then, Lori tearfully explains, "Boo-Boo Bear? Remember how I came to help you at your family's store the other day?"

"Yeah?" he said. Then Lori continued, "Well, after I got home, my little brother was literally nowhere to be seen Me and my siblings looked everywhere in the house for him." "Wait, your bro's gone missing?" he asked.

Sniffling, Lori continues, "Yeah, and I'm literally sure someone kidnapped him. Plus, it all happened when I was out of town. I feel like this is literally all my fault!", concluding with her weeping quite a bit over the phone, some of her tears landing on the screen.

Learning of Lincoln's capture, Roberto reassuringly vows to her, "Don't worry, babe. None of this is your fault. At all. You could never have known the day or time this dirtbag was gonna take your brother. In fact, I'll come to town to help you find Lincoln."

"And I'll even bring my sis along for the ride. She needs to know what happened to your brother, and can be great help!" "Great! I'll be waiting at Flip's gas station. I'll be right by the turquoise van at stall 7."

"See ya then, Lori," Bobby said. "See ya too, Boo-Boo-Bear," replied Lori, as the two simultaneously ended the call.

As she was waiting for Bobby to come, she saw two of her friends, Whitney and Dana, talking to Belle near the restrooms, whom Lori only recognized as some curvy girl in an orange dress that was several sizes too small. She went over to the three and asked, "Hey, girls. Have any of you seen my little brother, Lincoln anywhere, by any chance?"

Thicc QT informs her, "We have absolutely no idea who or where this 'Lincoln' of yours is." Then, Lori asks them, "Oh. Then, maybe you guys can come help me find him?" "Like, sorry. No can do. We're going to a sweet party at our friend's place," QT told her.

Confused, Lori replies, "What? You guys got invited to a party? Since when?!" QT also adds, "Oh yeah, and neither you, nor any of your other sisters, are invited," before leaving with Whitney and Diana.

Overcome by the rejection from Whitney and Dana, Lori sat in the van's driver seat to sulk, laying her head against the steering wheel. One hour later, Bobby shows up with Ronnie Anne to help Lori out.

"Hey, Lori!" he called out from his truck. She then notices her boyfriend's arrival, her downtroddedness steadily dwindling upon the sight of her Boo-Boo-Bear. Ronnie Anne rolls down the backseat window and says, "Together, we might have a better chance at finding Linc. After all, three heads are better than one."

With that, the three rode off from the gas station to scout the town for their white-haired friend/sibling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leni and Luna were still on the search for their brother, the former going so far as to looking in all directions with a magnifying glass. Then, they abruptly bump into one of his best buddies, Clyde McBride, toppling over into a dogpile.

Getting up and dusting herself, Leni apologizes, "Sorry, Clyde. Didn't see ya there," as she sets her magnifying glass back in her purse. After also getting up and readjusting his spectacles, he says, "It's alright, guys. I was just gonna ask you where Lincoln was. We were supposed to play through the new game I got at my house earlier today, but he never showed."

Luna informs the black boy, "That's what we're trying to figure out too, little dude. We've been looking for him all day." "Well, consider me your new recruit to your party. Clyde McBride reporting for duty," he proudly volunteers, saluting to the two Loud girls.

As the trio continue their search, they come across Leni's friends, Becky and Fiona, in the mall food court, both of whom were chatting with Belle. Leni asked, "Becky, Fiona, have either of you seen my little brother Lincoln anywhere? Also, could you help us with finding him too?"

Before either could answer Leni, QT told her, "None of us have seen him, and we'll be too busy today. We're going to a party at Carol's house, with a great, big surprise during it."

"What, a party? How come no one told me about it? I love parties!" Leni complained. "Because," QT spats, "People named Loud are totes not cool enough to go. And that includes pea-for-brain numbskulls like you."

Luna wasn't gonna take how QT was treating Leni, not one bit. She stood up to QT and ranted, "You shut it and lay off my sis, alright?! Just what kind of supremo bitch do you think you are to diss Leni like that in front of her buds?! Huh?!", evidently pissed.

QT only blows her off, stating," Pfft. Whatever. I have to leave this pop stand anyways. there's some more stuff needed for the party I need to get." When the curvy woman left, the two Louds tried asking Becky and Fiona about Lincoln again.

Becky simply replies, "Sorry, guys. Even if we wanted to, QT's got a point. Me and Fiona have to get ready for Carol's party later on today." Fiona added, "Yeah, and we would have invited you two, but as Belle said, you're simply not cool enough to come, especially to see the surprise she mentioned."

As Becky and Fiona went for home, Leni couldn't help but feel a little dejected. "Well, at least they'll have fun at Carol's party," she assured herself. On the other hand, Luna was starting to see the whole picture. After all, she did see Carol talking to Belle about a party she was throwing earlier in that alleyway.

And according to Belle, Carol had a surprise for Leni's friends. But what was that surprise? Luna contemplated in her mind, 'Man, I'm gettin' real bad vibes about whatever Carol and that QT girl are trying to pull. Whatever it is, it can't possibly be anything good. Gotta find out what they're planning and why.'

Luna then sternly suggest to Clyde and Leni, "Dudes, I think we should go pay Lori's rival a visit." But, Leni disagrees, "I don't know, Luna. I don't feel like it'd be right for us to crash her party, especially when none of us were invited."

Luna argues, "I know, Lens. But Carol's hiding something from us. And that QT Bully, too. And we need to know what's the haps." Next, Clyde says, "I agree. After what that girl called you guys, especially Lori, we need to find out what's going on over at Carol's House. Sounds like whatever's going on over there, it can't be good."

Left with no other choices, Leni reluctantly shows Clyde and Luna where Carol's House is.

* * *

On their way, as they're just outside the Loud House, they're approached by Lori, along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. The three ask them if they had any luck finding Lincoln. Leni sadly answers, "No, we haven't, guys."

Luna continues, "But we got a lead on Carol. And we're off to her pad to have a lil' talk with her." Lori started, "Wait a minute... So, you're saying Carol might be involved with-" But, upon viewing her boyfriend's disapproving frown and nodding, thus remembering the selfie incident, Lori couldn't bother to go see Carol, lest it would mean the end of her relationship with Bobby.

"You know what, never mind." she said. However, Ronnie Anne claims, "Hold up. Luna may be on to something here." Ronnie Anne turned to her brother.

"Bobby, you can stay with Lori." Ronnie Anne suggests. "As for me, I'm gonna go with Leni, Luna and Clyde to find out any info on Lincoln! I'll see ya guys later!" And so, Luna, Leni, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne head off to Carol's house.

In the meantime, Lori and Bobby went inside to try and think of other ways to find the long-lost Loud brother. After their second round out, the rest of the Loud Sisters were just about ready to give up. That is, until Luna's team run into them.

When the former group ask where they're going or if they found Lincoln yet, Luna tells them, "We haven't found Linc yet, but we got a lead on Carol Pingrey, and we're going over to her house right now to see if she really knows anything about him."

After Luna's party continue to rush toward their destination, Lisa's tracking gadget starts beeping. "Huh?" Lisa said confused. She pulled out the device from her pocket, and from what the little genius saw, Lincoln's tracking signal was in the general direction of where Luna, Leni, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were going.

Lisa then states, "Everyone! I believe there may be more to what Luna was saying than what we thought, at first. I'm picking up a signal heading towards the very house that Carol Pingrey resides! Hurry! Follow them!"

With no time to lose, The 6 other Loud sisters followed suit, following Luna, Leni, Clyde, and Ronnie to where Carol's house would presume to be. Their only hope was, that by interrogating Lori's long-time rival, only then they'd find out who the true culprit behind this kidnapping caper really this... and to once and for all, find their brother.


	11. The Search for Lincoln Loud Ends

It has been a somewhat long and difficult search for their brother, Lincoln Loud; they've searched through the spooky woods, abandoned warehouses, and even tough taverns. But now, their search has finally brought them all to one final place; where the 8 Loud Sisters, Ronnie Anne and Clyde are heading... Carol Pingrey's house.

Still unaware a pigeon swallowed Lincoln's GPS Tracker and was now nestling on the roof of the house, the Loud sisters, Ronnie Anne and Clyde have arrived. And they see Becky, Fiona, Dana, and Whitney waiting outside, RSVPing to Thicc QT's invite to Carol's House, waiting for her to let them know when to come in.

Luna was receiving truly bogus vibes right now. "Aw, man... Whitney and Dana got invites too," she grimaced, pinching the bridge of her nose. A concerned Lisa expresses,

"I'm quite perturbed to discover why Lincoln could be held _here_ , of all places." The search party didn't have to wait long, as QT came out of the house, gladly informing to the other girls, "OK, girls. Carol's ready now. Come on in." Everyone watched as Becky, Fiona, Whitney and Dana entered, with QT shutting the door behind them.

Leni told everyone their plan of attack. "Alright. Me and Luna will go ask Carol one more time if she's seen Lincoln anywhere." Then, Luna explained, "We're gonna be rollin' with the old 'Two Cops' routine. I'm the bad cop, and Leni will be the good cop. The rest of you dudes stay right here. We'll call out for you if we need any back-up."

As Leni and Luna made their to Carol's front door, Ronnie Anne takes matters into her own hands. "Ugh. Forget this. Come on, Clyde," she said, as the two broke away from the group to sneak around Carol's House; to see if they could find any more clues to Lincoln's whereabouts.

Upon noticing their slinking off, Lucy, Lynn Jr. and Luan decided to join them. With just Lisa and the twins left, the brainiac recommended, "Unlike the others, we should adhere to Leni's instructions and remain on this sidewalk."

When Leni and Luna approach the front door. Leni suggested, "Why don't we just politely ring the doorbell and ask Carol about Lincoln?" But, Luna had some sneaky suspicions...

"Leni, it's far too late to show Pingrey any manners. Why else would Lisa's thingamajig have lead the others here? Besides, Carol may likely have been deceiving us this whole time. I mean, she started planning a party a few minutes after she found out Lincoln was gone!"

"Luna... just chill out. OK?" said Leni, attempting to calm her rambling sis down. "Let's just approach this in a calm and orderly manner." Luna heavily exhaled, and compromised, "You know what, fine! We'll do it your way first. But if Carol doesn't answer right away, let's just crash the shindig anyways."

So, Leni proceeds to ring the doorbell, only to have no one answer. She rang it again and again, but still nothing. She shrugged to Luna, "Guess they can't hear the door." A frustrated Luna steps in front of Leni and tells her, "Alright, dudette. _This_ is how you get someone to come to the door..."

With that, she knocks and bangs on the door, like if it were a set of drums, using the doorbell as a second instrument; she even yells out Carol Pingrey's name, singing it in a rock-like manner. After a solid minute of that album cover, the door finally starts to open. "See? What'd I tell ya, Lens?" Luna bragged.

But it wasn't Carol at the door, it was QT. "Like, what's with all the racket?!" Leni then asks QT, "Hi, Belle. Has Carol seen Lincoln around?"

QT retorts, "Like, it's none of your business! Now scram!" Just as Belle was gonna slam the door on them, Luna stops it with her foot, as she enters 'bad cop' mode. "Oh no, you don't! Where the hell's our lil' bro?! And better yet, how long has Pingrey been planning this party?!"

But QT threatens, "I told you, it's absolutely none of your business! Now, if you and your airheaded sister don't leave right now, I won't hesitate to throw down!" Putting her dukes up, Luna replies, "Oh, you want a piece of me, bitch?!"

Before there could be a clash between purple and yellow, Leni grabbed Luna by the wrist and rushed off, taking them back to where Lisa, Lola, and Lana were. It was then they noticed some of their sisters and friends were gone. Leni asks her three little sisters, "Where'd everybody go?", to which Lisa responded by pointing to the direction where Ronnie Anne headed: To the side of Carol's house.

"That Ronnie Anne..." Luna grumbles. "She's a rebel with an attitude..." Then, she smiles and adds, "I like that little dudette. A major keeper for Linc, she is." So, Luna and Leni, followed by the young'uns, also sneak over to the side of the house, where the rest of the group was.

As the two eldest sisters were about to scold them for running off, Ronnie Anne shushes them and motions toward the windows. There was some chatter going on between the guests within what seemed to be the living room. With no further questions, The rest hold their ears up to either side of the window and begin to eavesdrop on the conversation, all the while staying hidden from the people inside.

* * *

Inside the living room, Becky, Fiona, Whitney, and Dana lounged on the large white couch while waiting for Carol and QT to come. Within seconds, QT entered the room with Carol following her. As QT sat down in one of the empty seats provided for her, Carol began to speak. "Well, I just have to say... Thank you for coming to my little get-together, everybody. And thank you, QT, for helping with the supplies for this momentous occasion."

Next, Becky rose from the couch to speak. "Hey, Carol, how come you didn't invite Lori or Leni here?" she asked. Fiona also asked, "Yeah, and why did you only invite us?" Carol promptly responds, "Glad you asked. But first, I want to ask you something real quick... Have any of you girls ever 'done the deed' with any guys or any of your boyfriends?" she inquired.

The girls all answered no, as none of them have ever had a boyfriend. Well, aside from Whitney and QT, who broke up with some before they could even get to "do it" with them. Taking her attendees' answers into consideration, Carol says, "Alright, then. Secondly, do you girls recognize..." as she whips out a printed out picture of a certain white-haired boy. "...Who this little gentleman is?"

QT keeps quiet, as she already knows who the boy is, since Carol gave her a quick tour of the basement room, way before the other girls showed up. However, the other girls start to speak up. Starting with Fiona, she says, "Hey, that's the little trouble-making twerp in the costume that was trashed my store that one time, along with that four-eyes black-geek friend of his!"

On the other hand, Becky and Dana instantly remembered the boy. "Oh yeah, that's Lincoln. Remember, Dana? He was that one kid who said he was a Russian exchange student at Lori's last party," the redhead teen claims. Whitney, however, barely knew him. "I _kinda_ know that boy from somewhere, but I just can't recall exactly where..."

Outside, the Loud sisters, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde begin to get concerned after constantly hearing Lincoln being alluded to. Clyde instantly knew who the one girl was, the one that referred to him as a troublemaker. Back inside, Carol informs the girls, "Well, the reason I brought all of you together was so that we can have a special 'play-date' with a 'special guest' of mine."

When the girls ask her who it was, QT tells them, "First, you four need to make a promise. If me and Carol show you girls who the guest is, and once we have our fun with them, you must never tell _anyone_ about what happened here."

Lastly, Carol added, "And most importantly, all of you have to end your friendships with _all_ the Loud girls that go to our school." At first some of the girls were skeptical, but then Whitney decides, "Agreed! I _totes_ have to know what the surprise is." Then, Fiona, Becky and Dana also accept their fates and make their vows.

"Great! Now, follow me," Carol directed, as she leads the girls towards the basement, and into another room where the supposed "special guest" is being kept in. Outside the windows, the Loud Sisters, Ronnie Anne and Clyde were starting to get a really bad feeling about what Carol and the other girls were gonna do.

As they start to wonder whether they should stick around or go find out where Lincoln was being kept, they suddenly notice that a Loud sister turned up missing. "Wait a minute... Where'd Lucy go?!" Luan asked.

It didn't take them long to find her as she was crouching on her knees near the back of the house, completely frozen with her mouth hanging open; expressing fear, disgust, shock, and horror simultaneously. At first, Luna went up to her, waving her hand in front of her and snapping them.

"What's gotten into Lil' Luce?" But when Lynn Jr. took a good look a her, she informs them of why Lucy was acting strange, "Guys, I've seen Lucy like this before. Whatever Lucy saw, it can't be anything good."

Ronnie Anne kneels by Lucy's side to personally but slowly ask her, "Lucy...? What were you looking at just now?" Lucy didn't say anything. Instead, her arms spoke for her, one of them slowly but crookedly raising itself up. The hand forms a fist with her index finger pointing to the direction of a barred window at the base of the house.

Leni winces, then tells Lisa, "Lisa, keep Lola and Lana back. I've got a very bad feeling that whatever Lucy saw through that window might scar them for life." As Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Ronnie Anne and Clyde approached the barred window, they prepare themselves for what... Or rather, who they were about to see through the one-way barred window. And through it, their search had finally come to an end.

Because in that room, tied up and locked up in a cage, they all saw...

"LINCOLN!"


	12. Carol’s New Girl Gang

At last, their search has come to an end, but with a horrific sight; for they discovered Lincoln was kept bound, gagged and locked in a cage. Everyone was miffed by this turn of events, but Luna starts to piece together all the parts of the puzzle.

'If Lincoln was here all along, then that means Carol was both the burglar that broke into the house in the middle of the night, and the dirtbag who kidnapped Lincoln. that Belle chick's probably her partner in crime, and now, they just got Leni and Lori's friends to join their brothel gang,' the rocker concluded.

Before the search party could do anything about this, they see a jail cell-esque door suddenly being opened and who else but Carol enters the room. She then approaches the cage Lincoln's being kept in, her hand entering her pocket where the key to the cage in. She notices that Lincoln was lying down on the floor, quietly snoring.

'Hmm... must've cried himself to sleep while I was out' she thought, also noting the dried-up tears present on the sides of his face. So, she calmly wakes him up; first opening the cage door, then carefully removing the duct tape around his wrists and ankles, and the cloth around his mouth.

After Lincoln awakens from a warm sensation from being lightly shaken, he immediately notices Carol right above him, her sultry stare looking straight into his soul. "Did you have a good nap, Linky?" she warmly asks, as she next reaches for his arms. Lincoln yelps, his hands trapped in Carol's constricting grasp, and begins crying again, begging Carol to let him go.

But Carol ignores his pleas as she enlightens him, "I want you to meet my new friends, Linky. They'll be joining in on our fun, too." She calls out to Thicc QT to bring everyone in. As the rest of the girls entered the room,

Lincoln was aghast to see that Carol's formed a new girl gang with QT, Becky, Fiona, Whitney and Dana. When Carol shows him to the rest of her group, the four newest recruits were very much shocked seeing him like this, then asking Carol what he was doing here.

She tells them, "Ya see, girls, I paid a special visit to Lori's house late last night and afterwards, I came back home with Linky in tow. After testing his log out a few times, I decided that it'd be more fun if there were some more people to come "play" with him, too."

Additionally, QT expresses to them, "And I think it's super kinky and hot seeing a young boy getting plowed on by big girls like ourselves. So, when I came over earlier today, I knew I wanted in on this the second I saw Linky here."

* * *

At first, some of the girls were a bit skeptical about going through with this. All except for Fiona, who then recalls how the boy disrupted her work environment and nearly got her in trouble with her boss.

She would have booted him and his geek partner out of Reiningers herself, if it weren't for the fact they somehow solved a crime. But, now since the twerp's completely vulnerable here, Fiona decides that she also wants in, just to mercilessly spank him as long-awaited payback for that incident.

Whitney, at first, was hesitant to go along with this, taking her rivalry with Carol into account, but once she learns that Carol intends to one-up Lori through her brother, she also believes this would be worth it to see Lori get pissed off beyond all belief.

Becky and Dana weren't so sure this was such a good idea. Becky claims, "I'm just now easing myself out of the friend-zone with Tad, Carol. I can't afford to do him dirty, especially like this. Or else, it's all gonna be over between us." On the other hand, Dana says, "And I'm pretty sure this is really illegal. I mean, we may spend years in jail for this."

Carol once again asks Becky, "Becky, did Tad ever have sex with you?" When Becky replies no, Carol insists, "Well, if you want a stable relationship with him, you'll have to know how to satisfy him in the bed. And what better way to do that than to do it with Linky as practice for the real thing?"

QT also informs, "if you and Tad are ever gonna take it to the next level, this is the way to do it. And as long as he never finds out, you'll be together forever."

Becky gave it a little more thought and consideration. Afterwards, she turns to Lincoln in the cage and kneels in front of him, putting her right hand on his shoulder through the bars.

She apologizes, "Lincoln... I just want to say I'm _really_ sorry in advance, for what me and the others are gonna do with you. But, if I want to keep Tad, I'll have to listen to Carol." With that said, Becky was now on board.

To win Dana over, QT informs her, "I swear, as long as nobody finds out about what we're gonna do, none of us will get in trouble." Dana gives it some thought, and decides, "OK, guys. As long as nobody finds out, I'll keep quiet." With all 4 girls defected to her side, Carol asks them, "Now, how would each of you girls like to take Linky on a little test run?"

The girls gladly comply to do so, much to Lincoln's tearful pleas of disagreement. So, Carol pulls out a chair from the room's table, placing it onto a rug in the dab center of the room; then she grabs a twitchy, fidgeting Lincoln and setting him down on said chair.

"He's all yours, girls," Carol states, as she sits down in the other chair by the table. Lincoln looks on with a horrified face, as the girls slowly approach him with devious grins.

Outside, the 8 Loud sisters, Clyde and Ronnie Anne simply couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. Lori and Leni's best friends have joined Carol and QT's side. But, what they saw next wasn't meant for Lisa, Lola, or Lana's eyes. None of them were able to blink, as they witnessed the girls, besides Carol, having their funtime with Lincoln.

* * *

The first girl to go up is Belle, who hovers in front of Lincoln, giving him a full view of her cleavage. "Ya like what you see, Linky?" she sublimely asks, as she pulls down the top of her dress further to let her breasts out. "Well, how about now?", she next inquires, sexily giggling.

Observing how Lincoln's face was now completely flushed, she then says, "If you want to take a closer look, go ahead and be my guest, Linky," grabbing the back of his head and forcing it towards her chest. Now, his face becomes enveloped by her ample bosom, struggling for fresh air.

"Now... let's see how your little friend's doing down there," purrs QT, as her other hand reaches for his member. Upon making contact, it expands a little and starts throbbing under Belle's warm touch. "Gotta say, you've got a real eager log, Linky," she tells him, as she starts stroking his libido for its creamy contents.

At first, she slowly moved her hand up and down, occasionally squeezing tighter on Lincoln's log. Then, she all of a sudden increases her stroking speed, making Lincoln curl his toes and fingers in anticipation of a climax.

"Yeah, that's it! Cum for me, Linky!" QT told the little boy, as she moves her hand from his head and frantically jacks him off with both hands. At last, Lincoln ejaculates, his semen spraying onto Belle's bosom, hands, hair, and face.

His moans were the most divine music ever composed to Belle's ears, as spurts continue to release. When Lincoln stops, QT licks away some cum from between her fingers. "Mmm... Carol was totes right about how great you taste, Linky~" She then continues to gather the rest of his semen with her palms, slurping it all in only some gulps.

Subsequently, as Lincoln watches, he involuntarily becomes erect again. Once she's through, she pulls her dress back up, re-concealing her chest. "OK, it's your turn now, Fiona," she calls out to the brunette in the pink sweater.

* * *

Fiona is the next one to approach the little Loud, a malevolent grin present on her face. "Hey, twerp. Remember when you and your nerd friend were screwing around in my store the day you were playing superheroes?" she asks. In response, Lincoln anxiously nods yes.

"Well, guess what. After that little incident, Ms. Carmichael docked my pay after she found out I was shopping at the competition." "Look, I'm sorry. I was only trying to help my sister get her job back," Lincoln atones. "And I wanted to teach your geek friend a lesson too, but you're gonna have to do, for now."

Before Linc could even ask Fiona what she had in mind, she grabs him by the pits and holds him stomach-down on her lap, taking his place on the chair; her right elbow resting on the back of his neck, her thighs rubbing against his privates.

Squeezing and kneading his butt cheeks, Fiona menacingly says, "These first several are for each training bra in the stand you knocked over..."

She raises her hand high in the air before vigorously colliding with his backside, making Lincoln to yelp in pain. Then, Fiona continues to rapidly spank Lincoln as hard as she can. "And this is for each bottle of perfume you broke into pieces!" she spat, as another round of spanking commences.

In between smacks to his bottom, Lincoln pleads with watering eyes, "Please! Fiona, stop! I learned my lesson! Just please stop! It hurts real bad!" as he tries to back away from her. Holding him back down, Fiona spats, "You know what, just for that, you're also getting spankings for every individual lens in that sunglasses stand!"

With that, she smacks his rear harder than before, until it was shining a bright tint of red. While Lincoln's whimpering on the floor in agony, Fiona chastises, "You're lucky you and your patchy companion didn't knock any more stuff over at Reiningers. Plus, my hand hurts as much as your butt," clutching her bruised hand.

* * *

Whitney was the third girl to go, rolling Lincoln onto his backside. He cringes a bit from how much his butt still stings from Fiona's spankings. Whitney's heel slippered foot presses down on his chest, as she glares down on him and says, "Let's see if you'll cum from my feet, Linky~"

Sitting in front of the little Loud, she takes off her shoes, setting them to the side of her. She scoots a little closer, her legs forming a V-shape as she wraps her feet around Lincoln's member, stroking up and down with her toes rubbing against it.

After several minutes, Whitney observes, "Hmm... Nothing's coming out. Well, I can fix that." So, she stands up and tightly grips Lincoln's ankles in both hands, holding them up in the air.

"Maybe this'll make things quicker," she says, as she presses her left foot onto Linc's log, repeatedly sliding in both vertical directions. Now, this technique seemed to be working, as Lincoln begins to coil his fingers and toes inwards.

As her foot explores more of the Loud's crotch, Whitney remarks, "I can feel your balls about to burst. Go ahead and let it all out, Linky~", as her toes continue to fondle his sack.

As Whitney's been hoping for, Lincoln finally jettisons, thanks to her tootsies, as much of his nectar squirts onto his belly. Letting his legs drop to the floor with a thud, Whitney lifts her foot from his crotch and puts her slippers back on.

"Guess there isn't anything you _can't_ cum from, huh?" says the blonde, as she wipes off the seed on Lincoln's stomach with several tissue before letting the next group member tag in.

* * *

'Alright, just pretend he's Tad, and I won't feel as guilty about doing this,' Becky instructs herself, as she approaches Lincoln. She sets him back onto the chair and starts leaning in close to his face. Much to his uneasiness, Linc tries to back away as far as he could, but to no avail.

Closing her eyes, Becky slips her tongue into Lincoln's mouth, feeling around inside, familiarizing herself with the surroundings. While Lincoln's eyes were rotating backwards from unwilling arousal, Becky's hand slithers down Linc's sweaty body, until it reaches his testicles. Caressing Lincoln's left cheek with one hand, his sack with the other, Becky continued passionately smooching him, primarily thinking of her soon-to-be boyfriend.

Soon, Becky's hand moves from his balls to his shoulder, as does her other hand with the opposite shoulder. Now, Becky's really into kissing Lincoln, her eyes now open to gaze upon his blissful face, one slightly more red than usual.

10 minutes with locked lips later, Becky breaks away from Lincoln so both could have some fresh air. "Looks like I got a little carried away there," she states. "You're the last one to go, Dana."

* * *

Dana made her way over to the white-haired boy, getting down on her knees in front of his crotch. "My my... This is some _tasty_ looking meat ya got here, Linky..." she amorously says, as she grabs hold of his long, throbbing member. She kisses the tip of it before licking around the head.

"Ya mind if I... sample some more, Linky?" the brunette asks, before taking the tip into her mouth. Before long, Dana has managed to stuff Lincoln's entire length down her esophagus. She slobbers all over Linc's libido, some of her saliva dripping onto the floor. Then, she rakes her nails across the sides of his legs, making Lincoln wince more.

After a while of deepthroating Lincoln, a muffled Dana demands, "Come on, Linky! Give me all your filling! Every _last_ drop of it!" Afterwards, she grasps Lincoln's back and pulls him towards her, taking in as much of his cock as possible, until he arches his back and starts churning his loads.

Dana took everything down her throat, as she gulped each load down joyously. She slowly pulls away from Lincoln's cock with an audible pop, and licks all around it, cleaning it off. "Thanks for the treat, Linky~" Dana gratefully expresses, as she presses her cheek against his member.

Carol has been watching with immense content as the other girls had their fun with Lincoln. And while all of this was happening, outside of the window, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lynn Jr., Luan, Luna and Leni revel in horror, disgust and disbelief.

* * *

"Lincoln... No... Not like that..." Clyde said. "Why would they do any of this to him?"

"This is _really_ dark." Lucy said, nearly hurling up. " _Way_ too dark for my tastes."

"How could they?!" Leni said, mortified. "This is just awful! Poor Lincoln!"

"Those low-down hussies are gonna pay for this, big time!" an enraged Lynn Jr. spats, clenching her fists. "Nobody does that kind of stuff to my brother and gets away with it!"

"That is just... all kinds of wrong!" Ronnie Anne said. "Not to mention _incredibly_ illegal!"

"You and Lori should think twice about what kind of friends you make." Luna tells Leni. "These girls are truly bad to the bone!"

"None of this is funny at all!" Luan said, horrified. "Not even one bit!"

"What's going on over there?" Lana asked from the side of the house. "What's happening to Lincoln?!" Lola said. "I have such grave forebodings for my brother!" Lisa said. "I'm hearing lots of his screams and cries for help over there!"

"You stay over there, dudettes! And don't look over here!" Luna said. "This is something none of you will ever wanna see!"

When they were all done, the girls admitted playing with Lincoln was so much fun and couldn't wait to do it again. "Glad you guys had fun. And... you'll get to have more fun with Lil' Linky later this evening~" As QT and Whitney hold on to Lincoln's arms with both respective hands, he sobs and pleads for Carol and her friends to stop.

"Please..." Lincoln cried between sobs. "I can't take anymore. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. I swear! I just... I JUST WANNA GO HOME!"

"Awww... you hear that, girls?" QT says, teasing Lincoln. "The little baby wants to go home." "What's the matter, baby?" Fiona taunts. "You miss your mommy?" "Does the lil' baby want his bottle and widdle blanket?" Whitney also mocks.

As the three continue to relentlessly tease him, Lincoln repeatedly protests to them, "Stop it! I'm not a baby!" As fun as it is seeing Lincoln getting teased and bullied, Carol decides, "Alright, girls. Let's give Linky a break so he can get some rest. He's gonna need that energy later tonight."

Suddenly, Lincoln breaks away from QT and Whitney's grip, attempting to make another break for it. When Carol sees him trying to escape again, she commands, "Don't let him get away!"

Fiona tackles Lincoln to the ground, and the other three join her to start the process of apprehending the little Loud. She also tells Dana, "Go upstairs and get 5 of the small boxes in the living room. Each of them has a padlock and key. We'll need 5 of them to keep Linky's cage extra secured."

As Dana runs out of the room, Whitney ties Lincoln up with some rope, his arms now restrained to his back. Meanwhile, QT and Becky hand-cuff his wrists and ankles. Lincoln tries calling out the window for help.

"Shut up, twerp!" Fiona shouts, as she ties a cloth around his mouth with an extremely complicated knot, silencing him, or at the very least, muffling his speech. Carol watches as Lincoln was being restrained with a sly and sinister grin slowly forming. Outside, Lincoln's sisters and friends watch in horror as they see him being detained.

By the time Dana came down with the padlocks and keys, Lincoln was fully trussed up, shackled and gagged. Carol slowly applauds, "Great job, girls. For doing such a good job, I'll treat you all. As soon as we put Lincoln back in his crib."

* * *

QT does the honors of carrying Lincoln back to his cage while Carol hands Whitney, Fiona, Dana, and Becky 4 of the 5 padlocks and keys. When QT gently places Lincoln back into his cell, Carol gives her the last padlock and key.

Lincoln watches as Carol slams the cage door and locks it shut with her key. She then tells her cohorts to latch on the padlocks on as extra security measures so he wouldn't try escaping again.

They do so, with two padlocks latched on the right side of the cage door, and the three others latched onto the left. The girls then turn the keys within their respective padlocks, locking them in place. Lincoln tearfully looks up at the five girls who had the keys to his freedom:

Carol had the main key to his cage, dangling it with her pinky finger very slowly, QT slowly twirls one of the keys to the padlocks with her finger, and Fiona tosses her key up and down like a quarter. Lastly, Becky, Dana, and Whitney tap their keys into the palms of their hands.

Carol informs Lincoln, "The fun's only just begun, Linky. My friends will be spending the next few nights here, just so we can do all sorts of 'fun' stuff with you. Isn't that right, girls?", glancing over to her newfound gang.

The girls with keys give Lincoln seductive glares, placing their keys into their respective pocket locations. Carol puts her key into her vest pocket, QT puts her key in one of her zipper-lined jacket pockets, Whitney puts her key into her skirt-sided pocket, and Becky and Fiona put their keys into their jean pockets. With their keys tucked away safely, they pat their pockets entrancingly.

"And on that note..." Carol entails. "It's break-time, girls." "Carol's got plenty of drinks and smokes for all of us."

QT adds. "We'll have more fun with Linky later." Carol and the other girls start to leave the room, and as they turned off the lights, they all look back at Lincoln. "We'll be seeing you later on tonight, Linky." Carol says. "I'll be sure to send your dinner down later. But for now... Girls?"

Carol and the other girls, all blow kisses at Lincoln. "Later, Lil' Linky..." All the girls said to him in seductive voices, then chortle cruelly as Carol slams the jail cell door shut. Lincoln is now all alone in the dimly lit room, once again feeling utter isolation and sobbing explicitly.


	13. An Emergency Sibling Meeting

As Lincoln continues to weep in despair, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and the 8 Loud Sisters simply couldn't believe what Carol and those girls have done to Lincoln. Leni and Clyde were in tears, after witnessing the horrible things those girls did to Lincoln.

Lola and Lana were scared and worried for their big brother; they didn't know what was going on inside, but nevertheless feared the worst for their older brother. Luan couldn't find any humor anywhere in this scenario. In fact, all of it was instead replaced with depression and melodrama.

On the other hand, Ronnie Anne, Lynn, and Luna were fuming with rage at the sight of this turn of events. "How could Carol let those girls violate Linc like that?! He's too young to understand any of that! But one thing's for sure, dudes. We're not just gonna stand here and let 'em get away with this!" the rocker declared.

Meanwhile, a distressed Lisa thinks stuff over for a few seconds. "Hmm... This is very mystifying." She then questions, "Why would Lincoln's tracking chip lead us all across town, when he was right here all along? Come to think of it, where is it for that matter?"

Her answer comes right on cue when a pigeon, the one three groups were unwittingly chasing, swoops down to the ground and starts blowing chunks. Everyone was abhorred by this sight, even after the pigeon takes off, but Lana notices something within the barf.

"Hey... what's this?", she says, as she picks up the object. "Looks like some kinda electric doohickey...", she observes, taking a closer look. "Holy guacamole! Could it be? Can I see that real quick, Lana?" asks Lisa, as her dirt-girl sister hands her the thingamajig.

The little genius instantly recognizes the device. "Lana, this isn't just _any_ electronic device, it's the very GPS tracking chip that's supposed to be on Lincoln's person."

Next, she begins to make an arousing suspicion. "I believe it's likely that this chip's misplacing is of Carol's doing. Hence, the reason why she may have led us all on a wild goose chase across Royal Woods. So to speak."

"Don't you mean, 'wild _pigeon_ chase'?" Luan replies, adding in a small chuckle. "Y-you know. 'C-cause there was no goose. Only a pigeon, and-", she desperately continues, as the others start to glare at her.

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here, fellas. This is my only way of coping with serious business like this. Is it so wrong for a gal to keep some of their optimism in the darkest of times?" the jokester anxiously responds.

After the others disregard Luan's comments, Luna protests, "Bogus! She totally derailed us from where our brother's really been!" "Why that conniving, two-timing, backstabbing..." Lynn Jr. ragingly grumbles, building her anger up and slamming her fist into her hand.

"She's going to pay for this! And I'm not talkin' 'bout cash! Why, I can't wait to sink these bad boys into her pretentious face!", she says, holding up her two fists. "Ditto, LJ." Ronnie Anne said. "Carol and those hussies are really gonna get it, all right!"

Coming up with a strategy on the spot, Lisa directs everyone, "Siblings, how about this? Let's hold a secret meeting tonight and discuss all of this then. It's recommended that you attend too, Clyde. But for now, let's make our leave before we attract any unwanted attention from those villainesses."

On their way to the front lawn, Leni picks up a strange scent. "Are they, like, making popcorn in there?", asks Leni. Luna also sniffs the scent, but receives uneasiness from it. "That ain't the smell of corn they're poppin', Lens." Luna states.

The two go back to sneak a peek through the window to see what was going on and where that smell was coming from. Turns out, Carol and the other girls were actually smoking cigarettes, chatting about what happened downstairs.

Then, Fiona asks Carol, "So... What are we gonna do if any of the twerp's sisters decide to come back here?" QT tells them, "Don't worry. If any of those Louds come around here again, I got some little somethings to use against them," she informs, patting her bulky handbag beside her.

Lastly, Carol remarks, "In fact, we won't even have to use Belle's last resort. As long as we have the keys to the room, padlocks and cage, Lil' Linky won't be going anywhere," as the girls whip out their respective keys. The squad then chuckles cruelly, knowing nobody would try and stop them.

Unfortunately for them, Leni and Luna heard everything: Carol has both the key to the room where Lincoln is, and a key for the cage that Lincoln's locked up in. Plus, QT, as well as Lori and Leni's ex-friends have 4 keys to the padlocks latched on to the cage. Rushing towards Lisa, they explain to her what they've learned through eavesdropping on Carol.

Subsequently, Lisa decides, "Alright, then. The emergency sibling meeting will be about telling Lori who the scoundrels that kidnapped Lincoln really are, and planning on how to rescue him from their clutches."

Ronnie Anne then contributes, "Hey, guys? I can bring my cousins from up in the city back here. They can help us rescue Linc and maybe kick some tail, too." Lynn Jr. favors her idea and comments, "Girl's definitely a keeper for little bro, all right."

* * *

Having their plans made, everyone makes it back to the Loud House. Ronnie Anne approaches her brother in the living room and asks him, "Can you take me back home, Bobby? I have to work on a plan to find Lincoln, and I'm sure our cousins can help us."

"Well, it is gonna be pretty late when we get back to the city, and Mom said you had to be back before curfew. So, sure, sis," Roberto replies in agreement, as he goes into the kitchen to approach Lori.

"Babe, I gotta head on back." Bobby says. "But, Ronnie Anne and I will be back tomorrow with some more help."

"Please, come back soon, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori said as she hugs her boyfriend. "I'm starting to get really worried for my brother." "Don't worry, babe." Bobby reassures, kissing her cheek. "We'll get him back."

As Lori bids her boyfriend good-bye, Lisa approaches Lori about the meeting in her room. "Eldest sister," she speaks. "I'm proposing an emergency sibling meeting that'll take place in your room. This particular one is of utmost importance, so I highly suggest you attend."

Giving it a bit of consideration, Lori sighs and folds, "Alright, Lisa. But this literally better be good."

* * *

And so, Clyde and the Loud siblings head into Lori and Leni's room to commence the meeting. As Lori called the meeting to order, she asks her siblings, "Have you guys had any luck finding Lincoln?" To answer her question, Lisa takes the stand and pulls down a film screen, showing everyone a slideshow of some important sketches, courtesy of Leni and Luna:

First, she apprises everyone, "Ladies and gentleman, as most of you may already know, Lincoln's location has now been discovered. But, it appears, he was indeed captured, tied up, locked in a cage in a downstairs room in the basement of the kidnapper's abode."

Lori was no doubt shocked and horrified to hear Lincoln really was kidnapped, but she wondered, "Who would literally have the gall to go and kidnap my little brother?!" In response, Lisa notifies her, "I'm gonna get to that, but what I'm about to reveal may change your perspective on some of your closest acquaintances."

The projector then cuts to photos of Whitney, Dana, Fiona, and Becky. The diminutive brainiac explains, "These four, some of them you may know, Lori, have recently just defected to the kidnapper's side." Luna backs her up by telling Lori, "Yeah, it happened just this afternoon," with Leni continuing, "We all saw them doing all kinds of horrible stuff to Linky."

Lori, at first, doesn't believe them. "Guys, I know, for a fact, that my friends would never do something like this." Continuing onwards with the presentation, Lisa shows her a photo of another girl: Belle Fox, A.K.A Thicc QT.

"This is the one who provided the kidnapper with some of their nefarious necessities, such as a cage, padlocks and some other objects meant for diabolical intent."

But Lori was still very much confused. "I understand that biker girl _would_ literally do something like that, but what kind of horrible monster is responsible for conducting all of this and getting my friends involved?"

Lisa edifies her, "This next photo I'll show you is gonna reveal who the true kidnapper really is. And I do believe it is someone you may be all too very well be familiar with."

The next photo Lisa displays to Lori unveils the kidnapper of Lincoln Loud's true identity, and it was none other than Lori's long-time rival, Carol Pingrey. Lori takes the the photos of her rival, the biker chick and her friends in her hands and just stares at them.

However, she then blows everything Lisa said off, sternly claiming, "I still don't believe you, Lisa. Carol may be a slimeball, but even _she_ would never sink this low, let alone with any of my friends."

As she's about to leave the room, the blonde teen turns back to her siblings, and Clyde. "Come get me when you find out something that's literally plausible."

Luna figures, "Aw, man! If Lori won't believe us, no one else will, too especially Mom, Pops, and the fuzz. What we really need is some kind of desomatic, evidentual proof that can help us expose Carol and her gang for the pedophilic bastards they really are."

While thinking of possible ways to get said proof, Lisa then realizes, "Hold the phone. I may have something in my private quarters that can aid us in procuring some first-hand evidence," telling everyone, "EVERYONE! TO THE LAB! QUICKLY!"

* * *

In the garage, in which Lisa has transformed it into her own personal laboratory, she scavenges through the many drawers, until she finds what she's looking for. Then, she presents to everyone her latest breakthrough in robotics.

"Siblings, I've been tinkering in the field of robotics and espionage, and I have something that can be of most help in our dire situation. Behold! The Spy Fly! A tiny robotic insect that not only acts like a normal, everyday fly, but has built-in features. It has camera lens eyes to take photos and also record videos of anything, a microphone tail to record any type of audio, and a speaker snout for communication with others."

"Plus, its legs allow it to stick to any surface at any angle, and it's wings are made of a soft material so aerodynamic, it can fly with little to no sounds made, so no one would ever hear or notice it. With this, we'll be able to get evidence of where Carol lives, who her accomplices are, what they're doing to Lincoln, and to once and for all save our brother and put those feminine delinquents away."

Despite the high promises of the Spy Fly, the other Loud sisters were doubtful of Lisa's invention actually working. "No offense, Lisa, but a lot of the stuff you make can't go 10 whole seconds without blowing up. And not to mention the hundreds of times all of us had to help fix the roof. I bet that thing will only reach like 2 feet before it explodes," Lynn says, with opinion accompaniment from Luan, Lucy, and Lola.

In response, Lisa says, "I figured you'd say that. Worry not, my siblings, for I have been working out all the kinks on the fly. So, there won't be any spontaneous combustions this time around. Plus, I made multiple copies, just to be safe. With enough Spy Flies, We can get all sorts of evidence. Remember, this may be the only thing that can help us gather proof."

She then requests, "Everyone, stand back and witness the next generation of robotic engineering at work. And, Leni... could you open that window over there, please?" pointing to the one in the back of the lab.

As Leni goes to open the window, Lisa begins making preparations for the Spy Flies' departure. Using her laptop, she can control the Spy Flies to go anywhere she wants. After once again asking Leni for Carol's home address, the family genius inputs the coordinates into her Spy Flies; and with one simple push of a button, the spy flies quickly take off, out of the garage and into the sky!

* * *

They fly all over town until they finally get to their destination. Once they arrive, Lisa tries to find a route into the house. Luckily, the window's still cracked open a little, from when the group first listened to the girls' conversation.

Once the spy flies were inside, Lisa instructs herself, "Gotta be careful where I control these things, so they won't receive any unwanted attention." So, she cautiously and stealthily controls her Spy Flies past a few rooms, without drawing any attention from any of Carol's cohorts, as well as the dastardly mastermind herself.

Now, Lisa just had to find out where the basement is. Once she finds it, she takes her flies down the stairs. Looking through several basement rooms, Lisa discovers a jail cell-like door.

"So far, siblings, I've gotten us to this strange door," Lisa explains, pointing to the computer screen. Leni and Luna take a look for themselves, and they instantly knew what this means. "Lincoln's locked inside on the other side of that door!" Leni states, with Luna also claiming, "That's where that criminal, Carol, has the Lincster in a cage!"

With no time to waste, Lisa pilots her spy flies through door's barred window. At last, the spy flies have made it to the room. Lisa positions a couple of her spy flies in various locations, most notably the far corners of the ceiling.

With just one left, she decides, "I'll have this one land right in Lincoln's cage, and just a little bit near him." Clyde and the other Loud girls scooch in closer to Lisa and around the monitor to see Lincoln weeping, sobbing, whimpering, and cowering in his cage.

Leni starts crying again, as seeing her dear little brother in so much misery diminishes a large part of her heart each time. "I wish there was some way we could talk to him right now," she aspires, as do the other siblings. Lisa thought ahead and puts on a head-set, equipped with a microphone. She then directs the other girls, "Put on these additional headsets. This way, we can all communicate with our brother." Confused by what she was doing, the sisters simply do as they were told.

Once all their headsets were on, Lisa clicks on the "Speaker" button for S.F. #1, activating the microphone headsets; she begins testing her pair to speak. "Lincoln? Lincoln Loud? Come in, elder brother," she calls out.

Lincoln stops crying when he hears someone talking to him. He looks around to see where that voice was coming from, but all he could see was a small fly. However, upon closer inspection, he could see it was no ordinary fly.

"Wefa, if hat heyoo? (Lisa, is that you?)," a muffled Lincoln sniffles. "Yes, brother." Lisa replies. "It is me, Lisa. I am speaking to you through my latest invention. But am I'm not the only one who's here. Siblings? Mr. McBride?" Clyde and the other Loud Sisters start speaking through the microphone, clearly worried about Lincoln's well-being.

"Linky, are you alright?" Leni calls out. "I can't believe Fiona would do such a thing like that to you!"

"Don't you worry! We're gonna bust you out of there, bro!" Luna said. "We got the low-down on what Carol and those hussies are doin' to ya!"

"Those girls are really gonna get it!" Lynn Jr. yells out. "BIG TIME!" Now, Lincoln was feeling a little relieved knowing his sisters were there to help him.

"Brother," Lisa starts to tell Lincoln. "I don't know what type of horrid things those girls are doing to you, but... we have a plan to rescue you. But to in order to thwart Carol and her newly formed gang, we're gonna need physical proof of what they're doing to you. The other Spy Flies in the room, much like this one, will record everything that occurs in this room."

"However, in doing so, I am afraid you'll have to weather whatever they're doing to you. I have my suspicions that whatever went on earlier today, may very well happen again this evening. No matter what transpires, you will have to be brave, dear brother. In order to pull this off, you must endure those six sinister sirens one more time. If we can get enough video-graphic evidence, we can present it to the proper authorities!"

"Lincoln, I know things may look their bleakest," Lucy motivates. "But you've gotta pull yourself together."

"We're planning a rescue mission to save you!" Lana adds. "We'll get help from all our friends, if we have to."

"I'm gonna hold a sit-down at the pageant hall," explains Lola, with remembrance of some mob movies she watched. "I'll gather enough of my gals to help us bust you out."

"We'll be coming to save ya as soon as possible, bro!" Luna assures him. "You just gotta hang on tight for one more night!"

"We're all with you, brother." Lisa says. "If we can get the evidence, we'll formulate a plan of action and rescue you from your captors. And we'll be standing by to see if anything unfolds. Can we trust you to last one more night?"

Lincoln was very unsure of what to do. He wants to be rescued, but was it worth getting evidence to put Carol and Belle, as well as Lori and Leni's friends, behind bars? He knows if he wants to get out of this, he'd have to put every ounce of his faith in his sisters.

With a nervous gulp, he nods to the fly. Then, Clyde asks Lisa, "Can I talk to Lincoln real quick?", to which she gives him permission.

"Don't worry, Lincoln! Me and Ronnie Anne are gonna do whatever it takes to help you!" Clyde called. "Just be strong! And no matter what happens... we will save you! We're doing this... For Team Clincoln McCloud!"

Suddenly, they all hear footsteps coming down the stairs from outside of the dark chamber. "Someone's approaching." Lisa notifies. "We must disconnect for now, but we'll keep an eye out until we've gathered enough evidence."

The chat disconnects as Lisa pilots her last spy fly into hiding, just as Belle brings in Lincoln's dinner, a plate of chicken nuggets along with some cool ranch-flavored Doritos. "Eat up, kid." Belle says, reaching into the cage to pull down Lincoln's cloth gag. "You'll need your strength for what we got planned tonight."

After QT sets the plate onto Lincoln's lap, she leans against the front of the cage, smoking another cigarette as she waits for him to be finished with his food. As Lincoln starts to eat, he quietly whispers, "I hope you guys know what you're doing. I don't want to be here for another day."

"Hm?" QT turns her head towards Lincoln. "You say something, shorty?" "Nothing!" Lincoln claims, hushing himself up. As QT shrugs it off and continues to smoke, Lincoln starts to finish off his dinner, praying to god Lisa's plan will work.


	14. Making Plans and Gathering Evidence

Back at the Loud House, just as QT was entering the room underneath Carol's house, Clyde and the 8 Loud Sisters watch as she gave Lincoln his chicken dinner. "Hmm... Seems like she'll be guarding him for a while," Lisa clarifies. As she turns off most of her monitors, the genius turns to Luna and gives her the laptop.

Lisa then informs, "Luna, you're the one I trust the most to maintain the responsibility of monitoring the Spy Fly cameras. I'd do it myself, if it weren't for my blasted toddler metabolism. Due to that, I won't be able to stay up long enough to record the footage." "Gotcha, Lis. I won't let ya down," Luna replies, holding the portable computer underneath her arm.

Shortly after, Clyde and the Loud siblings huddle together to begin formulating a rescue plan to save their brother/friend.

"Alright, guys. As far as Lens and I know, Carol and her cronies have the keys to the room and to the cage Linc's being locked up in. So, first, we'll need to snag those keys from their pockets," Luna begins.

"I know. We can use my trusty frog pal, Hops, to get 'em. With his grappling tongue, this'll be a piece of cake." Lana suggested. Lisa decides, "Since the keys are hidden deep within those villainesses' compartments, some of my trained lab mice will prove most invaluable in retrieving the keys. They can slightly pull them out, and then your amphibian companion can swiftly nab them, one by one, only when the keys are more visible."

"I'll bring along my lock picking tools to help break in through the back door." Lana said. "We might need 'em in case something goes wrong." "Excellent thinking, Lana." Lisa said.

"Ok. As soon as we get the keys, we'll need some kind of diversion so we can safely get inside," Luan states. "Since me and Mr. Coconuts are masters at getting attention, we'll keep them filthy dames busy."

"And in case they wanna play rough, I'll round up my roller derby squad to take care of those hussies." Lynn Jr. suggests.

On the other hand, Leni suggests, "Maybe we can try getting Dana, Becky, and Fiona to snap out of it and reconsider siding with Carol?" but the other sisters promptly dismiss her idea. To ensure her idea would pull through, Leni says, "I'll see if Miguel, Jackie, and Mandee will help me out with that." with a begging and pleading approach in mind.

"I'll hold a sit-down meeting at my pageant training hall. Along with Lynn's forces, I'll gather some of the other pageant gals so we can give that big shot Carol and those big bad broads the works!", Lola states.

"Don't forget. The VoM club members will be by our side, as well. Things will be a cinch with their creatures of the night at the ready," Lucy subsidizes.

"As for infiltrating the establishment, Lana, Lucy, Haiku, Clyde and Ronnie Anne will take point there, using the acquired keys to gain access to the downstairs basement room where Lincoln is, and break him out of his containment unit," Lisa pitches.

Lola resumes. "Me and my squad will act as reinforcements if there's any trouble."

"If anything goes wrong, I have my own backup plan. We're just gonna have to see how all of this'll go," Luna says, concluding the conversation.

With their rescue plan set up, Lisa goes to contact Ronnie Anne and tell her that "Operation: Save Lincoln Loud while Thwarting Carol and her cronies and thinking of a shorter name for this operation" is set to commence.

Clyde says, "Best that I also get Lincoln's other friends to come help out." With that, he heads for home to prepare for the big day. But just after he leaves, Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lily have gotten home.

* * *

All the siblings, including Lori, head over to check on them. Their father was doing OK, for the most part, but their mother's taken Lincoln's abduction the hardest; she had tears and runny makeup down her face, and looked incredibly distraught.

"What's wrong, guys?" Leni asks. Lynn Sr. gives the kids the story. "Long story short, the police hadn't had any luck in finding Lincoln yet."

Just the mere mention of Lincoln's name makes Rita cry out, "I WANT MY BABY BOY BACK!" and sob uncontrollably. Lily also starts bawling, also wanting her brother back as well. "WINKY!" "And apparently, your mom and Lily didn't take it too well," Mr. Loud finishes.

Lori takes Lily in her arms, rocking her back and forth, very slowly, in an attempt to calm her down. Lynn Sr. tells his daughters, "You girls are gonna have to fend for yourselves for dinner. I need to help your mother calm down. We're going back to the station tomorrow to see if they found him."

As the Loud parents went into their bedroom, Lisa knew, "Once we have the evidence fully recorded, let's report Carol and her gang to the police." Later that evening, after having leftovers for dinner, The Loud Sisters were making preparations for their rescue mission.

* * *

Leni was contacting her three remaining friends, Miguel, Jackie, and Mandee, "Hey, guys. Can you three do me a huge solid? I need some help convincing Fiona not to ditch us for Carol. The same goes for my sister's friends, Becky and Dana."

Meanwhile, Luan was giving a pep talk to her faithful ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Ok, Mr. Coconuts. I know you're feeling nervous about what we have to do tomorrow. But remember this: The fate of my brother rests squarely in our hands. So, we're gonna go out there and give 'em a show they'll never forget," the jokester says.

After pondering briefly, the wooden puppet replies, "Alright, Alright, I'll do it. I'll do it for Lincoln. For Freedom! For Liberty! And Justice for all!" Luan then makes Mr. Coconuts salute.

"That's the spirit I was looking for. Now, let's get some rest. We got one heck of a day ahead of us tomorrow," Luan says to her little buddy, slipping into the bunk under Luna's.

In the other room, Lucy was writing an important message to her friend, Haiku.

"Dear, Haiku. I need you and the other VoM Club members' help with something really important. Once you get this message, pass it along to the others, ASAP.

Me and my sisters are planning to rescue our brother from a coven of evil witches that have kidnapped him the other night. We will need a battalion of vampiric bats to aid us in our quest. Come to my house tomorrow morning, and we'll fill you in more about the plan.

Sincerely, Lucy."

Once she was finished with the letter, Lucy ties it onto her pet bat, Fangs, and gives him very crucial directions.

"Fangs, I must send you on a quest into the night." Lucy says, as she pets Fangs on the head. "First, deliver this message to Haiku. She will do the same with her pet bat and pass along the message to the other goths.

Once you've delivered this message, circle far and wide to the rest of your brethren. We need as much of you guys as possible, if we're ever gonna save my brother." Understanding his master's orders, Fangs swoops out of the window and flies into the deep night.

In Lisa's room, Lisa and Lana were discussing important aspects of their rescue mission. The brainiac tells the tomboy, "If Hops is going to help us get the keys to free Lincoln from his prison, he'll have to be extremely cooperative with my mice during the operation. I've given each of them a special serum in which they'll become loyal, dependent, and most importantly, do anything they're told."

"Pfft, Hops doesn't need any kind of potion to listen. We've been through situations both thick and thin, and he's never let me down before. What are the chances he'll start now? Plus, he'll get along with your rat pack just fine, Lis."

As Lisa begins to plan out the phases of the rescue missions, she mutters, "I pray to the deities above that Luna can get the evidence recorded in time."

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Luna slips out of her bunk bed, sneaks down to the basement, and opens up Lisa's laptop; Checking in on Lincoln, she also sees if there's anything worth recording for evidence yet. So far, Belle's already left the room hours ago, just as Lincoln had finished his meal.

Lincoln hasn't cried at all since then, because he wasn't worried anymore, thanks to Lisa's planted Spy Flies in the room. However, he was still tense about some other stuff.

Will it be worth being raped again, just to gather evidence of what Carol and the other girls were doing? Will he be able to last through the night so he can get rescued? Will his sisters and friends be here tomorrow before he can be violated again?

Many more questions concerning his predicament begin to flood his mind. Unfortunately, all of his answers will have to wait, because as he waits in his cage, someone... or rather, a group of someones start calling out his name.

"Oh, Linky...", said five all too familiar feminine voices. "Oh, no..." Lincoln shakingly says. "Not again..."

Back at the Loud house, the moment Luna heard someone call Lincoln's name, she knew now was the time to hit the record button. As instructed by her younger, but smartest sister, Lisa, she activates the recording feature of Lisa's Spy Flies, as they film what's about to go down in Carol's basement.

Lincoln watches the cell-like door, hearing the click of locks, as it opens very, very slowly. Lincoln becomes petrified once more, fully aware of who was to come. But at the very moment the door opens wide enough to see the stairs, he notices that nobody's standing outside.

A seriously confused Lincoln wonders who called out his name if there's nobody here? He didn't have long to find out, as he sees what was happening outside the door.

A leg and blue high heel slippered foot steps in front of the door very bewitchingly. At this moment, a fretful Lincoln knew EXACTLY who it was. Sliding herself in the room and leaning against the jail cell-like door, it was none other than Carol Pingrey.

Only this time, she was barely nude, only having on a light-blue bra and panties; she also has on high heel slippers that compliment her lingerie's color scheme. "Hiya, Linky." Carol said amorously. "Like what you see?"

Lincoln was really getting scared as Carol slowly struts over to the cage. "We've got a whole night planned with you, little boy." Carol said, as she leans against one side of the cage before calling out, "Come on in, girls!"

Lincoln freezes in place, his face blushing madly with red, as he sees Belle, Whitney, Fiona and Becky enter the room. None of them were wearing anything but bras, panties, and heeled slippers, but each came in different colors.

Belle's had a yellow and black striped pattern, Whitney's were purple, Fiona's were red floral pattern, and Becky's were turquoise. They all greet Lincoln with sexy poses and seductive faces.

"Dana couldn't join us tonight, because she's on guard duty." Carol explains to the little Loud. "But I'm sure she'll want to join us tomorrow." As Carol pulls out her key to Lincoln's cage door, she turns to the other four girls, their keys to the padlocks latched onto Lincoln's cage already out. "Why don't you girls let him out and put him over there on the bed so we can get started?" she says, stepping aside to allow them access to their plaything.

The four girls unlock the padlocks, undo Lincoln's binds, cuffs, and cloth gag, and drag him out of the cage by each of his limbs. As they bring him over to the bed, they handcuff his wrists to both sides of the headboard. Once Lincoln was restrained, Belle, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky stand around the bed, with Carol directly in front of them.

"This is where the fun really begins." Carol smugly asserts. "Hope you're ready to handle all five of us, Linky~" Accordingly, the five lusting teens get onto the bed, crawling towards Lincoln as if they were lionesses cornering their long-desired prey. All the while, Lincoln looks on with terror, whilst pulling as hard as he can on his bonds. The five teens steadily strip down to their birthday suits, preparing to ride Lincoln for a good chunk of the night.

* * *

Becky goes first, straddling Lincoln, his hips in between her legs. She grabs hold of his shaft, lining it up with her cooch, its moistness sliding him in nice and easy. Slowly sinking herself down onto him, Becky bites her lower lip from the inner pains she's enduring, and leans down towards Lincoln's face, only mere centimeters from it. Heavily exhaling near his mouth, she wriggles her tongue past his lips to know him from the inside better.

Sliding her arm underneath her partner's back, her inner walls rubbing up against his cock to get him deeper inside, Becky was at maximum bliss capacity for a while. In between pants and moans, on the brink of her very first orgasm, she grazes her hand across Linky's cheek and pinches it, thrusting down on him more vigorously.

After lots and lots of build-up, Becky finally cums, coating Lincoln's member in her fluids. Right after, he shoots his load into her, as Becky gyrates her hips to consume each droplet.

After Becky savors her creampie, she lifts herself off of Lincoln so Belle can get her turn. Unfortunately, Linc has gone soft after Becky's session. So, the first thing QT does with him, is wrap her perky breasts around his shaft, leisurely rubbing them up, down, and all around, while keeping her sultry eyes contacted with Linc's timid pupils. Gradually, Lincoln's log hardens enough to her liking.

Once he was a good enough size, Belle mounts Lincoln and eases herself all the way down to his base. After which, she grips his shoulders while their flesh slaps against one another from their love-making. Soon, QT finally climaxes, and so does Lincoln; both of their white fluids mixing together.

Next, it was Fiona's fun time with Linky. In order to have a proper first time, she lies down in front of him, and takes hold of his length with both hands. She then strokes him thoroughly, with her thumbs caressing the tip.

After Lincoln gets rock-hard once more, Fiona spares no time, immediately riding his dick afterwards. "For a trouble-making twerp, you sure are packing, Linky~", she claims, as she continues to screw him until her eventual orgasm, bringing Fiona's time to an end.

As the penultimate girl of the night, Whitney sinks herself onto Lincoln's girth, reaching back to cup his nads to feel for how much nectar he has in store for her. Keeping her hold, rhythmically thrusting downwards onto him, the puffy-haired blonde squeezes more and more until Lincoln ejaculates into her uterus.

Carol, the final girl for Lincoln to satisfy for the night, crawls on top of him, positioning their sexes together before combining the two as one. Leaning forward until her entire body was laying on top of her boytoy, she pulls Lincoln's face into her chest, continuing to ride him throughout the night, which is all being documented by the hidden cameras in the corners of the room's ceiling.

* * *

While Carol and the girls were having their fun with Lincoln, Luna was watching everything at home, all the while recording the evidence they needed to put those girls away. She was trying really hard to resist vomiting from these sights, but knew what Carol and those other girls were doing to him was wrong. VERY wrong.

Soon enough, after having their fun with Lincoln, Carol and her girls laid on both sides of Lincoln, as they begin yawning. "Well, Linky." Carol said. "I just want to say thank you for giving us literally the best night of our lives."

The other girls also thank Lincoln for the fun they had. On the verge of tears once again, Lincoln pleads to them, "I just want to get back in the cage, and get some sleep."

Instead, Carol suggests, "You know what, you deserve to sleep in a bed, Linky. And that's what I'm going to do; let you sleep in this bed tonight, with all of us." Carol gets up to turn off all the lights in the room. Then, she, Belle, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky closely embrace him, their bosoms preventing him from squirming around.

"Hope you have a good night's sleep, Linky," Carol says softly right underneath her. "Because tomorrow's another day of fun... for us."

"Good night, Linky...", All the girls say to him, as they each personally kiss him goodnight before snuggling around him. When Carol and the other girls start to doze off, Lincoln looks around at some of the spy flies perched at certain corners of the room.

'Lisa, your plan better come through,' Lincoln thought, as he quietly cries himself to sleep. 'I don't want to spend another night here.'

* * *

In the Loud basement, Luna was both angry, with her nails scraping against the basement floor, and crying, with hot tears pouring down her face, as she's seen quite enough. She turns off the video cameras and saves the evidence into two different flash drives; one for Lisa, and one for Lori.

Before they go rescue Lincoln tomorrow, she had to give Lori one of the flash drives, so she could see for herself what's been going on. "Don't worry, lil' dude!" Luna quietly vows. "We're comin' to save ya!"


	15. Lori Learns the Truth

The next morning, most of the Loud Siblings were preparing themselves for the Big Rescue Mission, the target location being Carol's house. Lynn Sr. and Rita have left Lori in charge of the house, while they return to the police station to see if they've found their son yet.

While the oldest Loud sister was holding down the fort and taking care of her baby sister, Lily, the other Loud sisters were making preparations for the big rescue mission.

Leni's friends, Jackie, Mandee, and Miguel, arrive to help her bring Dana, Becky, and Fiona back to their senses, Luna's talking to someone important before making another call to her roadie, Chunk.

"Hey, Chunk. Can you do me a big solid? I need you to bring your van over to my pad..." Meanwhile, Luan has Mr. Coconuts all spruced up and ready to distract Carol and her cronies.

Just after Leni's group get inside, Lynn Jr.'s roller derby team rolls by the Loud house, ready to help rescue Lincoln and kick some tail. In addition, Lucy's pet bat, Fangs, finally returns with the bat battalion she needs for a back-up distraction, as well as the other VoM fanatics.

Lana has her frog pal, Hops, safe in the comfort of her front overall pocket, while Lisa has her pet mice inside a small cage, both of them prepped to snag some keys. Just as the Loud siblings were ready to raid Carol's house, Bobby arrives with Ronnie Anne and their Casagrande cousins, Carlinos, CJ, and Carlota.

As it turns out, Ronnie Anne told them of Lincoln's abduction when she got home last night. She also told them the plan after Lisa called her about it. Wanting to help out their Loud friends, they of course pitched in.

Clyde also comes by with Lincoln's other friends, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Stella, whom having learned of Lincoln's sudden kidnapping, volunteered to help him. Overwhelmed by how many people are in the house all of a sudden, Lori asks, "What the heck's going on here? What's everyone doing here?"

In response, Leni tells her "You totes wouldn't understand, since you wouldn't believe anything we were telling you." Carlota instructs her cousin, "Bobby, while I'm out with Leni, you stay here with Lori and keep an eye on the baby."

But as everyone leaves the Loud House, Lana tells everyone, "Hey, guys! Where's Lola?", to which they remember she's still at Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center.

* * *

And in said building, in a dimly lit room, a bunch of pageant girls were sitting at a large table, where a big chair stands at the very end. When the chair turns around, the person sitting in it's revealed to be Lola Loud.

Learning a lot from mob, mafia, gangster/gunmoll, and Godfather movies, she had planned this meeting to discuss something very important. "The reason I called you all here, is because I need your help with an important job. My brother, Lincoln the Linkster, has been nabbed by some dirty dames, doing who-knows-what sort of things to him."

"Me and my other sisters along with some other associates of theirs, are going to Carol's hideout, bust in, and break her brother out. So, I'll need all of you girls' help to pull off this job, specifically as some extra muscle, in case things get too rough for the likes of us." she explains.

At first, some of the other pageant girls were doubtful until one girl, Lindsey Sweetwater, speaks up. "I may not trust you, Lola. But... I did help your brother with something top secret a while back. If you're planning on rescuing your brother... I'm in."

Lola appreciates Lindsey's respect in joining up with her. She then tells the other girls, "If the rest of you also want to earn some respect, you should also think about joining up with me now." The other pageant girls, confused ever since the meeting started, decide to just roll with this.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Chunk arrives in his van. Now, the time has come. The 8 Loud sisters and their friends were ready to infiltrate Carol's House. But as everyone was about to leave, Luna heads back inside the house to give Lori a flash drive.

She tells her, "Take a good look at what's on there, big sis. It's important that you see everything on it, because this contains important stuff about our lil' bro."

With that being said, Luna sprints out the front door and hops into Chunk's van with the others. The team drives off, but before their mission can properly begin, they need one more component of the plan: Lola Loud and her posse.

The squad makes a quick pit stop by the Pageant Training Center, noticing that Lola has done her duty and had gathered a mob of pageant girls, worthy of helping. Finally, with the help they've gathered, and the tools and equipment acquired, the time has come to infiltrate Carol Pingrey's house and free Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Before things really get started, let's turn back to what's going on at the Loud House. As Lori and Bobby were watching a preschool show with Lily, the former thinks carefully about what Luna said before she left.

What if her siblings were right about Carol all along? Could Carol really have tried to outdo her by kidnapping her own brother? Whatever was in that flash drive, it could possibly provide her with all the answers she's looking for.

Lori asks Bobby, "Boo-Boo Bear, Can you keep an eye on Lily for a little bit? I literally need to go check something on my computer real quick." As Bobby continues to watch TV with the infant, Lori rushes up the stairs and into her bedroom to get her laptop out from under her bed. She plugs in the flash drive and the first thing to catch her eyes is a note file from Luna.

The note file's actually a message that reads:

Lori,

You may not believe that Carol could have kidnapped Lincoln, but what you're about to see in the attached video provided in this drive will reveal everything ro you.

If you still don't believe us about Carol being the kidnapper, just see for yourself. But you may not like what you're going to see.

And you might want to think twice about the friends you've made.

By the time you're reading this note, we're going over to Carol's pad to save our brother. That's where she's keeping him locked up.

If you plan on stopping us, be sure to watch the video first.

Make sure you know who's side your on.

See you later, dudette.

-Luna

A puzzled Lori discourses, "So, everyone's going to Carol's place? I literally don't know if I should stop them, or help them. Just what kind of proof does this file show anyway?" Whatever was in the video would definitely give her an answer.

With a deep breath... Lori clicks on the MP4 file labeled "PROOF" in all caps and starts to watch. In the first minute or so, she gasps in fear. In the video, Lori sees Lincoln bound, gagged, and locked in a cage. She realizes, "Oh my god! Lincoln really was kidnapped. But, where exactly is he? And who literally would've done such a thing?"

What the teenaged Loud saw next made her jaw figuratively drop to the mattress. Entering the room, wearing nothing but a bra, panties and high heel slippers was none other than her long-time rival, Carol Pingrey.

As she watched what was going on during the video, she notices that some of her friends, Whitney and Becky, and Leni's co-worker, Fiona, also enter the room, along with some "thick" chick, wearing nothing but bras, panties and high heel slippers.

"I literally can't believe they'd ditch me and Leni for Carol!" But what she was about to see next, as Lincoln was being cuffed to the bed, was enough to upchuck her breakfast. As she watched the five bang her little brother, Lori simply couldn't deny her sisters' theory now.

"So, Carol really WAS the dirtbag that kidnapped Lincoln! And now, she and my so-called friends have been raping him all this time?!" Lori became so enraged by this revelation, she starts unfriending Carol, Becky, Whitney, and Fiona from her social friends' lists on all of her friend-related site accounts.

Once she was done, Lori was ready to storm over to Carol's house and give her a piece of her mind. But before she could leave, she knew she had to tell Bobby what was going on. As she made her way down, she reminisces back to what Bobby had told her after that picnic selfie:

"Does obsessing over some so-called rivalry with this Carol girl really mean that much more to you than your own family and friends?! Would you end up sacrificing every single relationship you've ever had JUST to prove you're better to ONE person out of the entire friggin' planet?! The point is, you're letting showing Pingrey up become your only life goal, and it's gonna take QUITE the toll on our relationship if you decide to continue!"

Now that she was aware Carol's holding her little brother captive, she didn't care anymore. With a heavy heart, Lori heads downstairs and approaches Bobby on the couch.

"Bobby, I have to go somewhere really important right now." Without giving him a reason, she gives her boyfriend one last peck on the cheek. "Can you take care of Lily while I'm gone?" she asks him, getting up from the couch and going towards the front door.

Before she could open it, Bobby asks, "Babe, where are you going?", to which she replies, "To get my little brother back." As she swings the door open rushes out of the house, Bobby just sits there on the couch, with Lily crawling onto the cushion next to him, looking ultimately confused before closing the front door.

Outside, Lori was making a mad dash through the streets of Royal Woods, making her way to Carol's House. "This time, you've literally gone too far, Carol!" Lori yells out. "And I'm literally gonna settle this score, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Unaware of the other matter at hand, her other siblings and her friends have nearly arrived.

And so, as things start to turn serious, one thing was for certain:

"Operation: Lincoln Liberation" is about to begin.


	16. Operation: Lincoln Liberation, Phase 1

After picking up Lola and her pageant molls, the Loud siblings, and all their friends headed to their main destination: Carol's house. Once arriving on the main street that it stood, everybody sneaks towards the woods, which were laid just across from Carol's house. In that forest, there was a clearing big enough to make some final preparations and review the phases of their mission.

"Alright, everyone. To quickly recap, for Phase 1, me and Lana will let our mammal squad, consisting of Hops and the mice, sneak into Carol's house and acquire the keys needed to unlock the room Lincoln is in, and to free him from the cage," Lisa notifies to everyone.

"Then, Phase 2. Once we get the keys, I'll get the back door open with my tools," resumes Lana.

"Then, me and Mr. Coconuts can get Carol's goons' attention," Luan continues. "And if any of them come after you, I'll try to convince them to stop working for Carol," supports Leni.

"If that doesn't work, me and Lola's squads got ya covered," Lynn finishes.

"Moving onto Phase 3, depending on the outcome, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and their group will enter the house and find the downstairs room where Lincoln is. Once they free him from his shackles and bring him back to the others, that's where Phase 4 comes in," Lisa says.

"What's Phase 4?", Lana questions, to which Lisa replies, "I'll make the arrangements of contacting the police. Basically, the evidence Luna recorded last night will be sent to them through e-mail, which will also include Carol's home address. If all goes as planned, those sirens will be apprehended, and Lincoln will be back with us, safe and sound."

Afterwards, Carlota suggests, "I can help Leni get her friends back." CJ, donned as a super hero, volunteers, "And me and Carl can help break Lincoln outta his prison."

Lastly, Lucy states, "My team's bat battalion can aid from above, should anything go wrong."

"Since I'm the smallest person here, I'll be hiding out in the van after we get the keys. There, I will establish contact with the police, when the final phase is up. When you're done with your phases, just contact me through any of the walkie-talkies provided."

With everyone's tasks given, Lisa declares the rescue mission a go, but Luna updates, "Not just yet, dudes. We still got one big problem..." pointing forwards. "And she's right there in the front yard."

Turns out, Dana was standing guard on the front lawn, and as long as there was someone watching, gaining access to the side and the backyard of Carol's House would be near impossible. Leni decides that, "Maybe I can go try and reason with her."

So, she and her friends stroll through the street and approach Dana, attempting to convince her to quit being in Carol's gang.

Unfortunately, Dana apologizes, "Sorry. I can't leave Carol right now. If I do, the others will kick my butt. So, as much as I don't want to say this, all of you have to go away," as she points in a direction opposite of the house with her head hanging down.

Dejected, Leni's crew return to the others and tell them they failed to bring Dana back to their side. But, Luna discourses, "I'm not gonna give up that easily. I got an idea on how to get her off guard, but I'm gonna need backup," turning towards Ronnie Anne. After Luna whispers her plan into her ear, Ronalda was instantly on board.

Luna told everyone, "The Ronnie Annster will be coming back for you dudes, right after we take care of the bouncer." Everyone was befuddled on what they were gonna do, but all they could do was wait and watch.

First, Luna nonchalantly strolls up to Dana and tries to strike a nice conversation with her. "Hey, how's it shakin', dudette?" she asks.

"Things are going fine," Dana replies. "You know, it's a pretty nice day out here," continued Luna. "Now that you mention it... It sure is, Luna," Dana says, looking around the bright, sunny sky.

As they were talking, Ronnie Anne ducks behind one of the shrubs near the house, and gives Luna a thumbs-up. "Let me show you some shadow puppets real quick, Dana," Luna insists. First, she forms her hands into the shape of a dog, then into a bunny rabbit, and lastly a butterfly.

Luna gives Ronnie Anne the same hand gesture to make her move. Once it was given, Ronnie Anne carefully creeps over to Dana and Luna. When she was close enough, Luna catches Dana off guard.

"Hey, is that Lori over there, dudette?", she asks, pointing to the side of her. When Dana looks away, Ronnie Anne snatches her phone from her pocket. "HEY!" Dana exclaims, as Ronnie Anne and Luna run off while playing catch with it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Of course, this makes Dana give chase to reclaim her phone.

Seeing Luna's plan in action, this gave the team the perfect chance to commence the operation. With no time to lose, the other Loud siblings and their friends sneak over to the backyard.

* * *

First, Lana and Lisa initiate the first phase of the rescue mission. With Leni and Carlota as their eyes, the two toddlers ready their mammal squad for the key retrieval.

Leni and Carlota look through the window to see Carol, QT, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky lounging around and smoking cigarettes.

Opening the cage door, Lisa instructs her mice, "Alright, my fellow rodents, what I need all of you to do is to traverse this house until you see some teenagers. Then, carefully climb into each of their pockets and extract the keys concealed within, understood?", to which they all nod yes.

"OK, Hops. Here's the layout: When you see a key hanging out from any of the girls' pockets, you just grab 'em with your tongue, keep them in your mouth for safe-keeping, and, most importantly, don't swallow them. We need them to save our brother. You got all that?" Lana tells her little amphibian pal.

And so, Hops and the mice hurry through the doggy door to carry out their masters' requests. Once in, the critters scurry across the checkerboard patterned floor of the kitchen, and rush underneath a desk in the living room that's relatively close to the girls.

Three of the five rodents stealthily hurry under the couch where Becky, Fiona, and Whitney were vegging out on, while the other two head for the two recliners Carol and Belle were sitting in.

Traversing upwards through the tight crevices of the couch, the mice inch their way up the three girls' legs until they reach their skirt and jean pockets. Once there, they enter said compartments and each drag a respective key out enough so that they were peeking out from the pockets.

Luckily, Fiona, Becky, and Whitney were zoned out at the moment, so there was no need to worry if they notice the rodents. Right on cue, Hops quickly latches the sticky end of his tongue onto the keys one at a time from under the desk, spitting them out in front of him.

The mice then hop down from the couch and scurry back to the desk's underside.

Meanwhile, another mouse was perched on QT's shoulder, and slides down into her unzipped jacket compartment. It then grips the top part of the key with its teeth and drags it out of the pocket, until it falls out and veers off of QT's arm. Before it could fall with a thud, a tongue comes to save the mouse, and brings it back to the desk.

Once the mammal unit had the 4 keys needed for the padlocks of Lincoln's cage, only one key remains, which was for the room itself, and the main cage lock. The Phase 1 group could only hope that if the frog and vermin attain the final key to Lincoln's freedom from Carol, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Ronnie Anne were still being chased by Dana after they stole her phone. By the time they came to the street's curve, Luna tells her partner, "I'll take it from here, Ronnie." As Ronnie Anne tosses Dana's phone to Luna, they immediately split up, while Dana still pursues Luna.

Ronnie Anne gives Luna a rock-on gesture for good luck, hurrying back to the mission objective. But by the time she got there, Lori had already made it to Carol's house. Before she could knock on Carol's front door, the blonde teen notices Ronnie Anne sneaking into the side of the house.

Lori knew, "If Ronnie Anne's here, then that means the others should be here, too." Before she could face her rival, Lori had to go scold her sisters.

Back with the others, Leni and Carlota watch the last mouse dragging out the fifth key from the vest pocket of a dozing Carol. But, as it does, she slothfully tosses around, until the mouse is launched off her blouse.

As the two wince at the mouse that's about to hit the floor, Hops come to the rescue again. His tongue quickly grabs the rodent in mid-air and pulls it back to the desk with the other members of the rat pack.

Once they've gotten the last key, Hops stuffs them all into his mouth, and he and the mice rush back to their owners. Hops shows them their catch of the day by spitting out each of the keys at a time.

"Good boy, Hops!" Lana compliments, as she high-fives her pet frog, while Lisa's mice return to the inside of their cage. "With Phase 1 now complete, it's time to proceed with Phase 2," Lisa says.

But, all of a sudden... "What are you guys literally doing?!" Everyone turns around to discover an angry Lori. Too bad no one here was named Houston, because now there was a problem.


	17. Operation: Lincoln Liberation, Phase 2

Lori confronts her sisters and their friends with a very stern look. "What are you guys literally doing?" Most of the group didn't know what to do, now that they were busted. But Lisa does, as she explain the entire situation to Lori.

"You see, elder sister, we have just obtained the keys to Lincoln's incarcerated room from Carol and company. And now, Lana's going to get the back door open for us so that Luan can lure each of them out here, while Lynn and Lola's reinforcements will detain them if they're not willing to cooperate with Leni."

Deciding not to lash out at the group, all Lori does is angrily toss a crumpled up piece of paper down on the ground, as she made her way to the front of Carol's house. Lisa un-crumples it and reads out the written message:

'You guys are literally crazy to do this, but... you were right all along.

Carol has my little brother. And she literally dragged my former friends into her scheme.

Do what you have to do with my ex-friends and that other biker-looking girl.

But leave Carol to me. She is literally... ALL MINE!

Now go save our brother.

-Lori'

A thrilled Lynn exclaims, "Cool! Lori's on our team now!" "And with Carol being taken care of, we can just handle the other girls who are currently in there," Lisa states.

"I'll get the back door opened!" Lana said, "Luan, get your 'little friend' of yours ready."

Lana takes out a flathead screwdriver and crowbar from her toolbox, in order to lock-pick the back door. Meanwhile, Luan slips some sunglasses and a leather jacket on Mr. Coconuts for his special "performance".

In preparation for the final phase of the plan, Lisa grabs her mouse cage and heads back to the van, where Chunk was waiting.

* * *

Out at the front of the house, Lori stomps up to the front door and starts furiously banging on it. "CAROL!" she roars. "I KNOW YOU'RE LITERALLY IN THERE!"

In the living room, the girls hear the loud banging and yelling from outside the front door. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU BITCH!"

An anxious Becky exclaims, "Oh my god, it's Lori!" Whitney also realizes this, but remains unfazed. "Sounds like she's 'literally' lost it," she jokes, with a small chuckle.

QT asks Carol, "Should I take this tramp out?" Instead, the latter decides, "That won't be necessary, QT. I'll go see what Lori wants. In the meantime, you're in charge of the others. And be prepared for anything," as she goes to get the door.

Meanwhile, out back, Lana finally unlocks the back door. "And we're in, guys!" Lana said. "Luan, you're up!" "Ok, Mr. Coconuts!" Luan said, holding up her puppet. "It's showtime!" "Time for me to charm the ladies!" Mr. Coconuts said, straightening his jacket.

In the living room, QT and the other three girls kept on smoking until they heard a voice from the hallway. "Hello, ladies!" It was none other than Mr. Coconuts, leaning against a wall with his sunglasses tilted at an angle. However, QT and the other girls are unmoved and unfazed by Luan's attempt.

"Luan, what are you doing?" QT unenthusiastically responds.

Mr. Coconuts tells them, "Luan's not here. It's just me. But, I'd be more than happy to answer anything else you babes want to ask."

"Ok then, Mr. Coconuts, Riddle me this..." QT says, as if she's starting a joke. "What do you call a dummy when he lands in a wood chipper?"

"Uh..." Mr. Coconut stutters, as he and Luan start to get nervous.

"Give up?" QT says, turning to Fiona. "Fiona, why don't you give our little 'friend' here the 'punchline'?"

"With pleasure." Fiona replies, putting out her cigarette and cracking her fists. "Uh-oh! Gotta go!" Mr. Coconuts exclaims, as he and Luan make a break for the back door, with Fiona on their tails.

Luan runs out, warning, "Fiona's coming!" It was time for Leni and her friends to try and bring Fiona back to their side. When Fiona runs out in search of the buck-toothed nuisance, Leni and her friends confront her and attempt to bring her back to their side.

However, Fiona tells Leni, "The reason I joined up with Carol was that I could get back at that twerp brother of yours for messing up my workplace. Sure, he may have gotten your job back, but I really wanted to give it to that little Loud brat."

"So, all this time, you were only pretending to be my friend, just so you could hurt my little brother?", Leni realizes. "Bingo, Sherlock," Fiona sarcastically replies.

Leni couldn't believe it, Fiona wasn't really her friend. She only wanted to get revenge on her little brother. As Leni starts tearing up, Lynn Jr. has had enough of Fiona's hurtful truths. She and her roller derby gang decided to take her down!

"CHARRRRRRRRGE!" LJ calls out. Before Fiona could react, Lynn and her team rapidly tackle her down to the ground. Before she could call for backup, Fiona was instantly silenced, as the roller-bladed tweens detain her with rope and a gag cloth.

As Fiona shouts muffled orders for them to let her go, one of Carol's cronies has now been taken care of. "One down!" Lynn Jr. states. "Time for round 2." Luan said, heading back into the house.

* * *

At the front door, Carol was sprucing herself up, attempting to make it look like she was nervous of Lori. As Carol slowly opens the door, she sees Lori, who was not at all happy with her.

Timidly looking around, Carol says. "Um! Uh... Hi, Lori," awkwardly waving. "What brings you here?" "Cut the act, Carol! I know you and my so-called friends have Lincoln somewhere in there!", Lori bellows, to which Carol pleads, "But we haven't seen him at all, Lori. Honest!"

"Don't you 'honest' me, you two-timing hussy! Lincoln is locked up in a cage somewhere in this house, and you and my friends have been raping him all this time! Tell me where he is, Carol! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" the livid Loud yells.

Carol didn't know what happened, but somehow, Lori was on to her now. She knew what was going on, and there was nothing Carol could do to lure her away. With no other choice, Carol drops her nervous act and shows Lori her true colors.

"Well... It was fun while it lasted, but it doesn't really matter anymore, Lori. Because in the end, I've won. Wanna know why? 'Cause I've finally one-upped you at something that I know you would never even dare to do."

A confused Lori retorts, "One-up me at what exactly? And what do you mean by 'something I would never do?' Explain yourself!" Carol was aware Lori didn't know what exactly her true motives were, but before revealing her big secret, she fills her in on the whole story, leading up to now.

"Before I tell you, i think it's best I bring you up to speed." Carol said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, QT was starting to get impatient. "Ugh! Where the hell's Fiona? She should have been back by now."

Instead, Mr. Coconuts came back, saying, "Sorry to keep ya waiting, toots. Fiona had to step out for a while."

"Clearly you don't get it, do you?" QT said, unamused. "Becky, take 'em out!" Not wanting to anger the biker chick, Becky did as she was told, chasing after Mr. Coconuts.

"Welp, here we go again!" Mr. Coconuts said, as he and Luan rush towards the back door, with Becky in hot pursuit! By the time Luan got out, Leni and her friends try to get Becky to switch sides, only for her to explain, "I'm sorry, Leni, but I can't leave Carol. I want to keep my relationship with Tad intact."

Before she could go back inside to inform QT of their presence, Lola and her pageant molls pounce on her, restraining her with rope and cloth. "Two down, two to go." Lynn Jr. states. "Two down, only two to tango," Mr. Coconuts remarks.

Luan goes back inside and heckles with Belle one last time. "Sorry, goils. Becky had to go too. She'll be back with some pina coladas. But, I can still salsa with two. Ha-cha-cha!," Mr. Coconuts quips.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" QT said, losing her temper. "WHITNEY! TAKE THEM OUT AND MAKE SURE YOU DO IT RIGHT!"

An annoyed Whitney groans, putting out her cigarette, and threatens, "You're in for it now, you little runt!" Once again, Luan heads for the back door, with Whitney chasing after her.

Now, it was just QT in the living room. She was started to get worried about whatever happened to the other girls, and what would happen to her. "I don't like this one bit." QT says. "Better guard that room before anyone tries breaking our little slave out." She heads downstairs with her duffel bag in hand to guard the room Lincoln was being kept in.

* * *

Outside, Luan runs out just as Whitney does, seeing both Fiona and Becky bound and gagged.

"What are you little brats doing here?" Whitney said. Everyone got worried, as Whitney seemed to be the toughest of Carol's cronies, aside from QT. "You better untie them right now, or else!" Whitney threatens.

Just as she was about to kick the group's butts, Lucy and her VoM Crew sics their bat battalion on her. Whitney screams in horror as dozens of bats fly around her. With Whitney distracted, Clyde and Ronnie Anne rally up their friends, as they storm the house.

Lynn Jr. contacts Lisa on the walkie-talkie, saying, "Three of the goons have been taken care of, Lis. If you have to contact the cops, now would be a good time." Now, it was time for Lisa's next part of the mission.

Taking out her laptop and borrowing Chunk's phone, she begins making preparations to show the police the recorded evidence. Chunk then asks her, "Pardon me for asking, but... what exactly kind of evidence are ya sending?"

Lisa takes a deep breath, and tells him, "I don't want to scare you, Chunk, but one way or another, you'll have to know what's going on." She gives Chunk the laptop and directs him on which file to open.

When Chunk opens the video file labeled "EVIDENCE", he saw everything that was going on. During which, he takes off his hat, revealing his bald spot. By the time the video ends, he slowly lowers the laptop with one finger, revealing his expression to be similar to that of a shocked and astonished Wallace.

Lisa asks, "Uh... Are you OK?" In a Peter Sallis-like voice, Chunk responds, "Lummy... Day."


	18. Operation: Lincoln Liberation, Phase 3-4

Out in front of Carol's house, Carol was telling Lori how everything has come to be, up to this point; how she broke in to the Loud house in the middle of the night, how she kidnapped Lincoln and took him back to her place, and how she's been misleading Lori's siblings all this time.

When she was done, Lori asks, "OK, and what was it you did that you think I'll never do?" Carol goes up to Lori and whispers into her ear. "I... fucked... your little brother."

Lori's eyes shoot wide open, as she heard what Carol had revealed. Carol also tells her how she enjoyed doing her little brother, and how the other girls enjoyed it, as well. With that said and done, Lori lets the full power of anger come out in full force! "WHY, YOU... YOU CHILD MOLESTER! YOU RAPIST!"

"You can get mad at me all you want, Lori. Call the police, I don't care," Carol said smugly. "But it won't change the fact I fucked your brother first. And besides, you should be mad at your friends. They were in on it, too. But in the end, it doesn't matter anyways. Because the deed is done. I won. And never forget, Carol Pingrey always gets what she wants."

This was the last straw. Lori wasn't going to stand here and let Carol get away with this.

"You can literally sell more cookies than me... You can literally get more votes at homecoming... You can even literally beat me at golf tournaments!" Lori growls, as she clenches her fists and rolls up her wrist. "But if there's one thing you should literally never do... The one you should NEVER, EVER DO... IS..."

"HAVE! YOUR! WAY! WITH! MY! LITTLE! BROTHER!"

With that, Lori gives Carol the hardest slap she's ever given, knocking her down to the ground. When Carol got back up, she knew from the feeling of her red cheek that Lori's finally snapped, and that she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well..." Carol said, "Is this how it's gonna be, huh?" she says, looking straight at Lori and still smiling. "Well, Lori, I never knew it would have to come down to this. But it looks like what has to be done, must be done..."

Carol takes off her vest and ties it around her waist like a karate belt. "But now... You've just given me one more thing to beat you at. Ah... yes... One last and one final one-up to top everything off."

Lori knew where this was going, as she got in her battle stance. "And what would that be, hussy?"

"In your terms..." After doing some fighting stances, Carol yells out: "LITERALLY KICKING YOUR BUTT!"

The fight between Lori and Carol was about to begin!

* * *

But first, Clyde and Ronnie Anne's squad make their way into Carol's house. They look around to see if Belle was anywhere. After concluding that she was nowhere to be found, the group goes to find the basement to save Lincoln.

After finding the way down through the kitchen, everyone heads down the flight of stairs, where they're faced with one final obstacle. QT was guarding the door, in case anybody was foolish enough to try and save Lincoln.

"Well, well, well..." QT said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door. "You little twerps must have some guts to try and rescue your little friend here." While Clyde, CJ, Carl and the others were scared of what QT was going to do, Ronnie Anne wasn't afraid of her one bit, as she confronts the vamp.

"You better get out of our way right now, you big bad biker broad!" Ronnie Anne said, rolling up her sleeves. "Or I'll get tough!" "Oh, yeah? And just what are you going to do about it, twerpette?" QT smugly questions.

Now that she mentions it, Ronnie Anne didn't really know what to do what to do now. But, just as things were looking hopeless... "Not her... us," a familiar little girl's voice said, from the top of the stairs. It was Lola, and she brought her pageant girl gang with her. "And I won't say this again: Move over," she threatens.

"Pfft. I'm not afraid of some little pageant prissies." QT spats. What she just said made Lola's blood boil... WITH PURE CONCENTRATED RAGE!

"How...DARE YOU!" Lola screeches, then points threateningly to QT. "GET HER, GIRLS!" Lola and her gang rush down the stairs and surround QT, as they start to take her down.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" QT yells, trying to make a break for it. Ronnie Anne watches, as Lola and her friends started chasing the biker girl down the hall. "We'll take care of this dame." Lola said in gangster slang. "You mugs go get my brother!"

With that said, Clyde, Ronnie and their friends finished what they came to do. After unlocking the cell door, they all saw Lincoln, still bound, gagged, locked in the cage.

Ronnie Anne tells Stella, "Go tell Lola we're headin' out once we get Linc out." As Stella ventures off to find Lola and the other pageant girls, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and their squad take out the corresponding keys to Lincoln's cage. Once it was open, they undo their friend's bonds.

At last, Lincoln was freed from his cage. "It's so great to see you again, guys!" he compliments, wrapping them into a group hug. "As much as it's good to have you back, Linc, there isn't much time for reunions. We gotta get you out of here and fast, before that biker chick comes back," Clyde reminds everyone.

"But first... You need some clothes on, pal." Looking down, Lincoln realizes he's still naked. Then, he remembers that towards the side of the room's bed, his orange pajamas were still scattered on the floor.

After he quickly slips them on, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and company escort Lincoln out of the house. In another part of the basement, Lola's squad were banging on one of the doors. QT was hiding inside of the bathroom and had locked herself in, so the little girls couldn't get her.

Just as Lola was gonna suggest breaking the door down, Stella runs up to them and said, "Lincoln's free now! We saved him! We're getting him out of here right now!" Relieved that her big brother was finally free, Lola threatens QT through the door, "We'll deal with you later..."

As Lola and her pageant girl gang followed Stella, QT unlocked the door and checked to see if those little girls were gone. When she came out, she looks in the other room to see Lincoln's been freed by his friends, and this news made QT extremely agitated to no end.

"Those little brats aren't gonna ruin our plans with that boy!" QT grumbles, reaching for her duffel bag. "Never thought we had to use these, but now's the perfect time for them..."

* * *

At the Royal Woods Police Station, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud were talking to Officer Schoffner, about their missing son, Lincoln. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. We still haven't figured out where your son may be," she informs them.

As she was about to send them away, she receives an important e-mail from an anonymous source. It states that they know who kidnapped Lincoln and have attached video-graphic evidence to prove it. There was also a certain address listed, which was where the kidnappers reside.

When Officer Schoffner opens the video of what the kidnappers were doing, she was utterly mortified. "I can't believe they'd do such a thing to that little boy." She then reports this to Officer Schmitty, showing him who the kidnappers were and what they were doing to the little boy.

"Wait a minute..." Schmitty starts to realize. "That's the same young lady that was speeding the other night!" Schoffner then calls the Loud Parents back in to tell them, "Alright. We've just got word that your son's been found, and we're working on getting him back."

Pulling out her walkie-talkie, she orders all police units to head to the address where Carol and her gang were. "Once our squad arrests the kidnappers, I will take you to your son. But until then, we can only hope that nothing bad happens."

* * *

Back at Carol's house, Lynn Jr. and her derby crew have just taken care of Whitney, putting her with the other two pre-adult girls they apprehended.

By the time they were done, they were in for a big reunion, for coming out of the house was Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lola and their friends. And with them was Lincoln Loud! Everyone was so glad that Lincoln was freed, as everyone bundles into a big group hug.

"I'm so lucky to have sisters like all of you!" Lincoln said, with tears of joy. "And you guys as friends..." Turning to Clyde, Ronnie Anne and the others. "Thanks for rescuing me, you guys!"

"I'm so glad to have you back, Linky!" Leni tearfully said. "Nothing could possibly ruin this moment!" "I love reunions like this..." Lynn Jr. said. "But we gotta get Lori and Lisa, and get out of here before that biker chick comes back!"

Unfortunately, before they could leave, the sound of two clicks made everyone come to a stand-still.

"I don't think so," a female voice contradicts, with a dead tone. Walking out of the back door with two pistols in her hands was none other than Belle Fox, alias Thicc QT, as she holds the entire team at gunpoint.

"Nobody... move." QT says in a threatening, dead-toned voice.

All at once, everyone raises their arms and hands in the air. Just as things were looking good, they've taken a sharp turn for the worse.


	19. Justice Gets Served

As she holds everyone at gunpoint, Belle orders, "Step away from those girls, or else..." She then proceeds to untie Whitney, giving her a gun, and instructs her, "Don't let anybody move, while I untie the others."

While Whitney points her pistol at the rescue team, QT unties the other two girls and gave each of them guns. "Now, one of you girls go grab Linky over there." she asks. Fiona heeds QT's instructions and steps over to Lincoln.

"C'mere, you little squirt." she sneers. Terrified of what would come next, Lincoln backs away several steps from Fiona after each one she takes.

But, Fiona still manages to grab hold of him and tucks him under her arm, as he struggles with all his might to escape her tight grip. She then aims her gun at the Loud sisters and company. QT tells the others, "Keep an eye on them. I'm gonna go check up on how Carol's doing."

QT went quietly around the front to check in on Carol, whom she saw was in a fight with Lori. So far, their fight was evenly matched, but QT knew Carol would need back-up. So, she returns to the other girls and commands, "Everyone head out front," so Carol can know what's been going on.

* * *

Back out front, the fight between Lori and Carol continues. Both have been throwing everything from uppercuts to roundhouse kicks at each other; but now, it looks like Lori was gaining the advantage. Just when she finally has Carol pinned to the ground, their rumble was interrupted by a gunshot being fired in the air.

Lori turns around to see Belle packing some serious heat. "Get off Carol right now, Loud. Or else, your sisters and friends are gonna get it," she warns. When Lori saw her family and friends being threatened, this gave Carol an opening to knock Lori off.

When Carol gets up, QT tosses her another pistol from the duffel bag. She also informs, "These twerps were staging a break-in and trying to steal our boy toy away."

Carol smiles smugly as she tells Lori, "Well, look how the tables have turned, Lori. Now, I have the upper-hand," with her gun aimed at her rival. She then looks over to Lincoln, still being held by Fiona. "I hope you said goodbye to all of your friends and sisters, Lil' Linky," she said. "Because after today... you'll never, ever see them again."

"HELLLP! SOMEONE HELLLLLLP!" Lincoln cried with fear, calling out for help, only to be silenced by Fiona, cupping her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, you little twerp!" Fiona threatens.

Just as things were looking their bleakest, Ronnie Anne suddenly remembers that one of the team members isn't with them. "You're forgetting one Loud, you big hussy!"

Carol asks, "And which one are we missing, brat?" QT realizes something, as well. "Come to think of it, she's onto something, Carol. Where's that punk rock girl at?" she inquires, looking around.

* * *

They didn't have long to find out as a familiar voice calls out, "Aww, is the party just getting started without me, dudes?" Standing proudly on top of the hill, was none other than Luna Loud herself. "Yo, Carol. You and your band of bitches might wanna think about lettin' my sibs, their friends, and my little bro go right about now!"

However, QT wasn't fazed at all by this. "Oh, you really think you can take us all on on your own? Fat chance, Loud!"

Then, another voice calls out, "She ain't bluffin', ya hussy!" Walking up and standing right next to Luna was Sam. "You big, bad girls better do as she says, or else!"

"You two don't scare us!", QT retorts. "Can't say the same for your other friend." Sam said, waving a peace sign in the air. Subsequently, Dana comes running back, screaming in fear.

She runs up to Carol and her gang, begging and pleading, "Let him go! Please, just let Lincoln go!" QT still refuses their demands.

"This still doesn't change anything, you punks!" QT spats. "There's 6 of us and only 2 of you. What can you possibly do?" Now, Sam and Luna were left with no other choices. "Alright, then. You asked for it." Sam said, turning to Luna. "Rock on, Lunes."

Luna whips out her electric guitar and plays a reveille. After a few moments of silence, Sam yells out... "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!" as she, Luna and a whole bunch of punk-rocking teens came down running towards Carol and the girls!

Of course, the bad girls scream in fear, dropping their firearms. The punk rockers finally make it to the yard and give them all (except Carol and Belle) the beat downs of a lifetime. As an all-out brawl ensues, Belle and Carol try to make a break for it, only to be stopped by Lori, Luna, and Sam.

"That biker bitch is ours." Sam said. "You give Carol the grand finale she deserves, Lors," Luna said, cracking her knuckles. "Thanks for the backup, girls." Lori compliments, "Literally."

As Luna and Sam tag-team QT, Lori and Carol's fight resumes. Things were getting super intense from both sides of the fights, as Belle tries to fight off Luna and Sam simultaneously to no avail, and Carol was getting her ass handed to her by Lori.

When Luna tries to go in for one of her last punches, QT grabs her fist and flips her over, pinning her down on the ground. Thankfully, Sam comes through for her, landing a solid dropkick on QT's side, incapacitating her as she collides with the ground.

Lori wasn't holding back anything, as she was punching and kicking Carol into near submission. Although, some of her attacks were able to be parried. As she was about to go in for her next barrage of attacks, Carol quickly sweep kicks her off her feet, as she drops onto the grass.

Carol lunges toward Lori with a fully charged cross punch, hitting her straight in the nose. When the Loud girl observes the blood seeping from her left nostril, she was now ready to let all hell break loose on her adversary.

Before Carol could clench her fist to get another hit in, Lori gives her a hook punch straight to the cheek. Now that Carol was off of her, Lori hops back up and unleashes a endless whirlwind of jabs and side kicks upon her.

Just as Luna and Sam had finished off QT, they spectate Lori, with her opponent dizzy from the all hits she has taken. "EFF HER UP, LORS!" Luna cheers. "FINISH HER OFF!" Sam roars. As promised, Lori gives Carol a flurry of rapid crosses to the stomach, ending with one final K.O. kick straight to her face, knocking her out cold.

In the end, one of the punk rockers picks up Lincoln, raises him up high, and cries out, "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!", with everyone cheering out their victory.

* * *

At long last, Lincoln has been saved, Carol and her girls were beaten, and the Loud siblings have gotten their long-lost brother back. But then, everyone got quiet as they heard the sounds of police sirens coming from afar.

Luna praises to Sam, "Thanks for all the help, dudette, and for all the backup," as she sends them on their way. They all say their farewell and go their separate ways before the police arrived.

When Carol and her girls come to, it was too late for them to do anything. The head of the police force asks everyone, "What's going on here?" through a megaphone. In response, Lincoln, the Loud sisters, and their friends all point to Carol and her partners in crime, shouting out, "THEY GOT GUNS!"

Carol and her friends try to book it, but there were so many police men and women surrounding them, that there was no way for them to escape. Finally, justice has been served, and it was definitely served cold, as cold as ice.


	20. Great to Be Home Again

As Carol, QT, Whitney, Fiona, Dana, and Becky were being handcuffed by the police, some of the people they knew show up to see what was going on. When Tad rolls by, he sees his girlfriend being apprehended by the police.

He asks one of the cops, "Hey, why are you arresting my girlfriend?" "This young lady here was involved with the molestation of that little boy," the policeman responds, pointing towards Lincoln.

"What?! Becky, is this true?" he says. Although a bit hesitant at first, Becky slowly nods yes. Thus, a livid Tad chastises, "I just can't believe you'd go and cheat on me, Becky. _And_ have the nerve to do it with a little kid, no less."

"Tad, please! Just let me explain!" she pleads. Interrupting, he yells at her, "No, Becky! If this is how you want to improve our relationship, then that's it! We're done! I never want to see you again!" As he storms off, Becky couldn't help but break down uncontrollably, now that she and Tad were through.

When Fiona and Leni's boss, Mrs. Carmichael, checks the scene and asks what happened, Leni explains everything to her employer. "Mrs. C, my little brother got kidnapped by my sister, Lori's rival. Then, she and a bunch of other girls were keeping him in a cage in her basement and raping him, and Fiona was in on the whole thing," she entails.

"Freakin' snitch...", Fiona grumbles towards Leni.

"Oh, is that so, Leni?" Mrs. C inquires before turning to Fiona. "Fiona, what you did was completely unacceptable, And I must say, I thought it couldn't get any worse with you than shopping at the competition. Fiona, you are hereby banned from Reininger's."

"Wait, are you firing me?!" Fiona asks in sheer disbelief. "Yes. How else is that supposed to be interpreted?" As Fiona's being dragged towards the police van, she rants, "You are SO gonna pay for this, Loud!"

Mr. and Mrs. Fox pull up to the crime scene and glare at their daughter, Belle. The mother then scolds, "Are you out of your mind, young lady?! How could you do such evil things to that little Loud boy, Belle?! We raised you to be better than that!"

QT shouts, "SHUT UP!", as she's carted into a police van, along with Fiona and Becky. Recognizing Belle's parents, Lynn Jr. learns, "Wait a sec... That biker chick's from the same family as the Fox quintuplets?"

Lori berates Whitney and Dana, "I literally can't believe you two would ditch me to join up with Carol in a heartbeat, and then go rape my own brother! You two should literally be ashamed of yourselves!"

Dana tries to apologize, but before she fully could, Whitney socks her in the shoulder and tells Lori, "I'll get back at you for this, Loud. One way or another..." She and Dana are then shoved into the truck, along with the others.

Finally, Lori and Lincoln confront Carol. "Well, Carol, it looks like I finally beat you at your own game. But, I guess you've literally had it coming in the end. Anyway, have fun in juvie, Pingrey. And always remember to think twice before you mess with the Louds," she smugly derides.

But Carol only chuckles at Lori's statements. "So you think you've won, Lori? Did you really think you've beaten me? FAT chance. This is just a minor setback. You won't know what I've really got planned until you least expect it."

She looks at Lincoln with a diabolical, seductive grin. "Well, Lil' Linky, I've had tons of fun with you, but now it looks like I'll be going away for a little while. But I'm sure we'll play again very soon."

An aghast Lincoln takes cover beside Lori, hugging around her thighs for protection. Patting her little brother's back to comfort him, Lori then tells the police, "Get her out of our sight." As Carol was being shoved into a police car, she blows Lincoln a kiss and said, "Until we meet again, Lil' Linky. Buh-bye..."

With Carol and her gang being taken away by the police, everyone, excluding Lori and Lincoln. cheer for themselves, as their rescue mission was a rousing success. Just then, another police car, as well as Vanzilla, pull up to the house; it was Officer Schoffner and the Loud parents.

At first, Lynn Sr. scolds his daughters for sneaking out of the house. but when Rita sees her son with Lori...

"Mom!" Lincoln says, as she runs directly toward his mother to fully embrace her. "Lincoln!", Rita shouts back, holding out her arms. Crying tears of joy, Rita gives him a big, warm hug, happy to finally have her baby boy back.

Officer Schoffner requests, "Alright, Louds. All of you will need to come back to the station for questioning." However, upon seeing Rita and Lincoln crying and hugging each other, she then adds, "But you can take your son back home first, ma'am. I think he may need a bit of bedrest." seeing how he's been through some tough times.

* * *

As everyone drives back home, Lori starts to dread the entire ride there, aware of how upset Bobby's gonna be with her when she tells him the truth. Once arriving back at the Loud House, Rita cradles Lincoln in her arms, carrying him up to his room, where he would rest.

Lynn Sr. takes the other Loud Siblings back to the police station, while Clyde and Ronnie Anne stay home with Lori.

But when she enters the house, the first thing she comes across was Bobby with a concerned, but somewhat stern look on his face.

"Lori, where have you been? Where did you go?" he asks her.

As her eyes start to tear up, Lori tells the whole story to Bobby, in the most honest way possible.

"And now that you literally know the whole story, I guess this means you'll have to... BREAK... UP... WITH... ME!"

Lori cries out loudly as she breaks down sobbing as she falls to her knees, apologizing for everything she's done and understanding what would happen next.

Bobby didn't know what to do. Lori disobeyed his warning, but... she only did it, just to save her little brother. He knew what he had to do. First, in a stern voice, he tells Lori, "Stand up. Look at me."

Just as Lori was about to cry some more, Bobby... gives her a big hug. He tells her, "What you did was the most honest, bravest thing you've ever done." Lori wonders, "So... you're not going to break up with me?"

Bobby then explains, "No, I'm not. When Lincoln was in trouble, you knew you had to go save him. I would have done the same myself if anything bad happened to my little Ni Ni," forgiving Lori by giving her a peck on the cheek.

The two lovebirds sit on the couch, as Bobby allows Lori to cry on his shoulder, while he tries to calm her down in any way possible.

Meanwhile, in Lincoln's bedroom, Lincoln was placed in his bed, with an ice-pack on his groin, a cooling pad under his bum, and his stuffed rabbit under his arm. Rita also places a cold, damp washcloth on his forehead.

Lincoln moans and cries sadly, nestled in his bed. Rita attempts to calm him down as best she could. Clyde and Ronnie Anne were also by their friend's side, feeling melancholy and pitiful for their friend.

"Will Lincoln be OK?", Ronnie asks.

Rita explains to them, "Lincoln's been traumatized from what he went through. But if he gets plenty of rest, he should be alright," allowing her and Clyde to talk with Lincoln to help him feel better.

"How are you holding up, buddy?" Clyde asks, with Ronnie continuing, "You need me to get you anything, Linc?"

Lincoln tells them, "I'm good, guys. I'm just glad to be back home, that's all."

Meanwhile, back downstairs, after Bobby finally manages to calm Lori down, Rita comes downstairs.

"Lincoln's in his bed right now. Clyde and Ronnie Anne are keeping him company," she informs them.

Bobby asks Lori, "You wanna go chat with Lincoln?" To which, Lori replies, "Yeah, there's something I need to tell him."

After Rita, Clyde and Ronnie Anne leave the room, Bobby and Lori ask the former if they could talk to Lincoln.

"Lincoln's trying to get some sleep right now, but you can still talk to him, if you want."

* * *

Bobby was the first to talk to Lincoln, as they were once bros in arms. "Hey, lil' bro. How are things going?" he asks, shaking Lincoln awake.

"Recently, not very good, Bobby. After what I've been through, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. Plus, I won't be forgetting what happened to me the past couple days anytime soon," he groans, looking a bit down.

Not sure what to say next for some brief moments, Bobby then starts, "Oh... Well... I'm sure things'll get better for you from here on out."

"Yeah... I guess. At least I won't have to worry about Carol or any of Lori and Leni's old friends for a while."

"You may have a large family always looking out for you, Linc, but remember this. I'm always by your side, little bro. It's fine by me if you want to call with Lori anytime."

"OK," Lincoln says, brightening up a bit. "Maybe we can have a bro day out some of the days you come over, just like old times?"

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do, Linc," Bobby promises him, ruffling his hair a bit.

After Bobby was done chatting with Lincoln, Lori's turn was next. She asks her boyfriend, "Could you wait downstairs, Bobby? I want to talk to him alone."

As Bobby goes back down to the living room, Lori enters the bedroom to talk with her little brother.

Taking a seat on the bed by his feet, Lori asks, "Are you alright, Lincoln? How much did Carol and those other girls hurt you?"

Lincoln simply replies, "Other than Carol and Fiona spanking me really hard, there isn't anything serious. I'm just glad all of that's over."

Sadly, Lori disagrees. Now that Carol has learned of her family, specifically how Lincoln is the one boy in it, Lori knows that she'll try to exact her vengeance some time in the future.

Carol won't rest until she can one-up Lori, no matter what it takes.

"Lincoln, I don't think any of this will be over for good," Lori informed him. "Huh?" Lincoln questions, "What do you mean?"

"Now that I know how deceptive Carol can be, I have a hunch she'll one-up me at something else. And I've literally got a bad feeling that she might use you again somehow."

"That's why I wanna ask you something, Lincoln. When you get all better, can you literally do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Lincoln replies.

"If Carol or any of those other girls ever get out of jail, you stay away from them at all costs. Promise?" Lori tells him.

"OK, I promise," Lincoln said with a nod. "I wouldn't want anything to do with them, anyways."

"Thanks, Lincoln. I'm literally glad to have you back with us," Lori says with a warm smile.

After giving her little brother a hug and a peck on his forehead, Lori leaves the room, feeling much more relieved than before.

When she reaches the last step, she sees that Bobby was sitting on the couch, watching a romantic comedy.

He gestures for her to come next to him, so they can enjoy themselves in peace, snuggled up together on the couch.

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone was asleep, Lincoln is seen tossing and turning in bed, due to a nightmare flashing back to recent events, before he wakes up from it, dripping in sweat.

Looking around, he could see that he was still in his room, with the same bed, the same desk, and his plush bunny companion still by his side.

He calms down, as he was happy to be back home, and to not be cuffed to a bed in someone's basement.

He then tells the readers, "I'm so glad I have lots of friends and sisters by my side. They all have my back through thick and thin, no matter what. I just hope I won't have to go through anything scary like that again..."

As he looks out the window, Lincoln knew a storm was brewing outside.

And that storm was a sign. The howling winds and the rumbling of thunder were an omen, and it gives Lincoln a foreboding feeling, thinking back to what Lori told him earlier this afternoon.

As Lincoln crawls back into bed, he starts to get a feeling that somehow... someway... He, his siblings, and his friends have not heard the last of Carol Pingrey...

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

At a juvenile detention center in between Royal Woods and Great Lake City, as the storm was still blowing, Whitney, Fiona, Becky, and Dana were in separate cells, complaining about what had transpired.

Becky still wasn't over Tad breaking up with her. A furious Fiona squeezes her cell bars as hard as she could.

"That ditzy airhead and all those other twerps just had to go and ruin everything..." she growls.

Dana was regretting ever joining up with Carol and the others, and a jittery Whitney, of course, was going insane over the fact that, "I don't belong here! I'm too pretty for jail!"

They all blame QT, who was sulking in her respective cell, for what happened.

"This is all your fault, Belle! If you never came to us with invites from Carol, none of us would be in this mess!" Fiona yells.

QT angrily retorts, "Just can it, Fiona! I didn't think any of you were going to be that willing to go through with everything."

As the girls were arguing amongst each other, Carol was in another cell, way down in the darkest, dingiest part of the prison. She was writing in her diary about what had happened.

"Dear Diary,

I nearly got away with it.

I kidnapped Lincoln Loud and had Lori's ex-friends help me plow him. I almost officially beat Lori.

But she and those other stupid Loud brats just had to go and ruin all my fun."

She then records, "But in the end, I did get to have so much fun with Lil' Linky~ And I totes can't wait to do it with him again...", as she scribbles several doodles of herself with Lincoln.

Lastly, she scrawls, "But first, I'll have to deal with Lori. Because as soon as I get out of this prison, I'm going to make sure that my true plan will have that Lori Loud tramp end up where I am."

Once Carol was finished with her entry, she gets up from her bed, and walks up slowly to the barred window to look outside, where the storm's pouring down heavier rain.

"You may have won this time, Lori... But this is only the start of what I have in store for you and your family. Because, once I get out of here, I'm going to take everything and everyone you love and turn them against you."

"And once I'm done, I won't be the one who will be wallowing in this cell. And don't you forget about me either, Lil' Linky. Cause I want to play with you some more."

As the thunder rumbles, and the wind picks up... "So go ahead and rest for now, Louds. But you can assure yourselves of one thing..." As Carol turns around, an evil, demonic, psycho-look formed on her face.

"I'll...be...baaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaack!"

As the sounds of lightning bolts clash through the dark sky, Carol's wicked cackles echo throughout the prison!

* * *

Whatever Carol's planning, you can bet all your buns it won't be anything good.

But unfortunately, for those of you who are reading, we have now come to the end of this story.

But even as this tale has come to its chilling conclusion, you can all assure yourselves of one thing:

 **THE LOUD HOUSE WILL RETURN IN** : "A Carol of Revenge"


End file.
